With You
by shikonstar
Summary: [Complete!]It all started when I spent the summer in Hong Kong. Who knew my summer romance would show up in Japan a few weeks later?
1. To Hong Kong

**AN:** _There are no powers in this story. So, yeah, they are normal, all of them. That screws a few things up, but whatever. They are like the rest of us poor deprived humans.  
Oh, and there will be quite a few e-mail, MSN messenger and text messaging in this story. But don't worry, it'll be clear who's talking to who, so I won't give you the character's e-mails unless you need them desperately.  
(PS-They are not real e-mails, so don't try to use them. Just in case.)_

**With You  
Chapter One: To Hong Kong**

A summer in Hong Kong? My dad had to be insane.

That was the only explanation I could come up with as I watched helplessly as all of my bags were stuffed into the back of the taxi.

"Oh Sakura you can't go!" Tomoyo cried, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. "What will I do for the whole summer without you? We were supposed to spend the days on the beach!"

"I know Tomoyo." I sighed, hugging her back briefly. "I'm sorry but…it's dad's idea of a good family time. Besides, you have Eriol and the others to hang out with."

"So?" Tomoyo growled. "You're my best friend! I won't even get to videotape you all summer! What will happen when we go back to school? Our sixteenth summer just won't be the same!"

I laughed. "It's okay Tomoyo, really, it is. Just chill, okay? I'll call you as much as I can and I'll try to find an internet café, it's not like we'll be banned from each other."

"You never know." Touya smirked, walking past me and Tomoyo.

We glared at him.

"Come on Sakura." my dad called from the front seat of the cab. "The plane leaves in an hour and a half."

"So? That's plenty of time!" I shot back.

"Customs Sakura, you know how they are." my dad growled. "Now get in the car."

I sighed and hugged Tomoyo on last time. "Bye Tomoyo, take good care of Kero will you?"

Tomoyo nodded as I handed her my cat, the one thing in my life that I could always rely on. "I will. See you in two months, okay?"

I smiled and nodded, hopping into the back seat with Touya. "See you Tomoyo! Don't have too much fun with Eriol!"

Tomoyo shot me a glare. "Bye Sakura."

With that the driver hit the gas and we pulled out of the driveway and down the streets of Tamoeda.

I sighed and rested my head in my hand, staring blankly out the window. "You know, dad, we could have family time right here in Tamoeda."

"No luck, Sakura." my dad smirked from the front seat. "You said that last year, remember? You were barely home all summer."

I smiled, remembering my fifteenth summer. Tomoyo and I had spent almost a month at Eriol's house, having barbeques and the like, sleeping under the stars and having the times of our lives.

But it would be like that this summer, oh no, for I was going to be in stupid Hong Kong the whole time.

"Why did you pick Hong Kong anyway?" I sighed, popping my head in between my dad and the driver. "I mean, why not Tokyo? We wouldn't have to take a plane."

"Because you can't run away from Hong Kong." Touya smirked.

I turned around and punched him, hard, in the arm.

He did, however, have a point.

Also, last summer, dad, Touya and I had all gone camping just outside of Tamoeda…and I'd kind of skipped out in the middle of the night.

Of course, I'd gotten caught halfway up the road, but whatever, dad wasn't going to forget it, and Touya wasn't going to let me live it down.

We drove past Tamoeda High, where I was in grade twelve once summer was over. I'd gone to that school since kindergarten and though most kids hated school, I found it rather enjoyable.

Except, of course, the work part.

I'd first met my best friend Tomoyo in kindergarten at Tamoeda Elementary, and we'd been inseparable ever since. When we were both eleven, Eriol had moved to Japan from England, and we'd quickly become friends.

Eriol, thought since he was from England, had been born in Japan, so he was Japanese. He was dating Tomoyo. They'd loved each other since they'd first met, but it had taken them until grade nine to do anything about it.

Me? I was boyfriend-less. But that was okay…most times.

We pulled into the airport parking lot and the driver stopped the cab, getting out and gathering our things from the trunk.

"Thanks." my dad said, handing the guy some yen.

Like we'd be able to use yen once we got to Hong Kong.

What did they even use there anyway?

I folded my arms stubbornly across my chest, just to show dad how much I'd rather not be there, and walked behind the two guys into the airport.

I had never, in my life, been on a plane.

In an airport? Sure, many times. But never on a plane.

This was going to be interesting.

Thank God it didn't take too long to get through baggage and customs, or I think I would have freaked. I was, however, tempted to jump on one of the moving things. You know, the things that take away the bags and stuff.

It looked like fun.

But then I remembered that I was sixteen, and sixteen-year-olds just don't do that kind of stuff.

And then, after an hour of waiting, we got on the plane.

It wasn't bad, a little cramped, but not bad.

"So, excited Sakura?" Touya teased. Why was I stuck sitting beside him? Trapped between him and the window, no less, I couldn't even run away, or hit him and run.

Why did dad get an aisle all to himself?

I asked him this, and he just smiled.

I frowned and pulled my headphones from my carry-on bag and clicked it on.

"God Sakura." Touya said before the music started. "Didn't you hear the stewardess? She said no electronics until we are in the air."

"Bite me." I snapped, cranking the volume to My Chemical Romance's "Helena".

Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting trip.

**XxXxX**

I had to admit; Hong Kong was beautiful.

We got there at night, so all the lights were on and everything. I couldn't help but stare in awe at how many people were there.

Sure, I lived in Tamoeda, but it wasn't as big as Hong Kong. I've been to Tokyo but…it wasn't Hong Kong.

"Nice huh?" my dad said, appearing at my side.

I slapped on a frown quickly and acted like I hated the place; hey, gotta keep the act up, maybe we can go home early. "It's okay."

My dad sighed and shook his head sadly. "Cheer up Sakura, we're here for two months, deal with it."

"I am dealing!" I frowned. "But why two months? Why not, like, one? Or a few weeks? That's plenty of family time right there!"

"Come on squirt." Touya smirked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "The hotel awaits us."

I rolled my eyes. Oh joy, it's not enough that I have to spend two months with my dad and brother, but I also have to stay in the same room with them.

I think I'll die.

So, we hopped in another cab and drove to the hotel.

I hate cabs. I have just determined this. I mean…they smell, and the cab driver is always like "So, what's your life story?" and the sad thing is, you tell them.

We finally, after what seemed like an eternity of driving, got to the hotel.

It was actually quite nice.

"Nice." I breathed, grabbing my bags and walking into the large ten story building. "What floor are we on?"

"Eight." Touya said, handing me a key.

"Great, my own key." I said sarcastically. Maybe I can steal dad's and Touya's and lock them out of the room.

Then I noticed; my key number was different from Touya and dad's.

"Why is my room number different?" I asked as we stepped into the elevator.

"Because." my dad smiled. "You're a young woman now and I figured you could have your own room."

"Thank you!" I shrieked, wrapping my arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You rock dad!"

Yes! My own room! This is going to rock! All niters watching the latest episode of my favorite TV show, late sleep-ins!

And there's no way in hell Touya or dad is coming in the room!

I was giddy, I admit it, and extremely happy that I got my own room, so much that when the elevator got to our floor, I booked it to my room.

But, someone was in my way.

That someone I didn't happen to see, either. At least, I didn't see him until I slammed into him.

We both fell to the floor with a loud thud, my bags flying everywhere, me sprawled out amongst them.

"Hey! Watch it!" the boy snarled, sitting up, rubbing his head. Then he muttered something under his breath, something that I didn't understand for it was in Chinese.

I'm guessing he said something like "Stupid tourist" or something way, way worse.

I glared at him. "Why don't you watch it?"

He opened his eyes, which were a brilliant amber color, and glared at me. "Stupid girl."

"Girl? Who the hell are you to talk?" I snapped, gathering my bags back into my hands. "Chinese gaki!"

"I know what that means." he growled. "I'm not stupid."

"Oh really, because you look mighty stupid." I retorted.

"Why you little Japanese-"

"Hey!" Touya thundered, standing behind me, glaring acidly down at the teenager in front of me. "Want to say that again?"

The boy looked up at Touya, his glare never faltering.

Wow, that was the first time I'd ever seen anyone stand strong under Touya's glare.

The guy was hot, and brave. Too brave for his own good.

Wait. Did I just say hot?

Yeah…I did. What? He was hot! He had the whole sexy rock star look. You know; sexy/messy chocolate hair, brilliant eyes, handsome face, good looking body, worn jeans and a clean cut dark green t-shirt. He was at least sixteen, most likely seventeen.  
But still, his hotness would have no effect on Touya.

I got to my feet just as the boy did, my bags in my hands. "Touya, it's okay. It was an accident. Right?"

The boy shot me a look, not a very friendly one, but I guess he figured I was trying to save his ass from getting kicked, so he nodded. "Yeah, an accident."

With that said he brushed past us. I swear I heard him mumble. "Stupid chick."

Oh he would so pay for that later. Next time I saw him, which I doubt I would, he was so going to get it, big time.

I had a size seven pair of Jimmy Choo sandals in my bag, and when you were hit with one of those, it hurt, a lot.

"You okay?" Touya asked.

I nodded, turning and watching as the boy stood, waiting for the elevator.

Touya and dad walked into their room, which was across from mine, and shut the door. So I was left alone in the hallway with the boy.  
It's not like he was close to me or anything, but he was still there.

I set my bags on the floor and slipped my key into the lock, smiling when I heard the familiar click of the lock.

I tossed my bags in the room and before I walked in, I tossed another look at the boy over my shoulder. Only to find that he was watching me.

So I gave him a very nice gesture with one finger, just to show how much I cared.

Then I walked into my room and closed the door.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! You can tell Sakura's going to hit it off in Hong Kong. I am going to tell you now: this story is not short. It wont go over twenty-five chapters...but still. Hope you like longer stories!  
Review! 


	2. Just a Girl in the City

_**Author's Note!  
**Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for all your reviews! I loved them! Keep em coming, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_

**With You  
Chapter Two: Just a Girl in the City**

The sun rose early, too early thank you very much, and poured into my room through the window.

I groaned and hid my head under the pillows. "No! No! No! No!"

This was summer vacation, wasn't it? What ever happened to sleeping in?

It didn't help that my blankets were white and hid the sun like, not at all. So, I groaned and got out of bed and walked over to the window, folding my arms across my chest, staring out at the harbor.

Yeah, our hotel was on a harbor.

Well, not on, but you know what I mean.

So I just stood there in the window in my boxers and tank-top, staring, amazed, out at Hong Kong.

Okay, so maybe it was a good idea to come here for the summer. I mean, it's gorgeous!

Too bad Tomoyo and Eriol couldn't be here with me.

I picked up my cell phone and quickly sent Tomoyo a text message.

**CherryB:** _Hey T! HK is pretty! Miss U! Tex me bak. Luv ya hon! Talk l8er!  
_  
I'd find an internet café today, or tomorrow, and e-mail her. I mean, she had to know about the flight and the sights and…that boy.

He still confused me. Why was he in the hotel anyways? He was Chinese…maybe not from Hong Kong though.

Oh well.

But damn he was hot.

I was pulled from my thoughts when someone banged on my door.

"Wake up squirt! We're going out!" Touya said through the door.

I walked up to the door. "Sorry, I think you have the wrong room, there is no one here with that name."

"Sakura I know it's you." Touya growled. "Now get ready, we'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour."

"I'm sorry, there's no Sakura in here." I said with a smirk.

"Sakura." Touya snarled.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine! I'll be out in half an hour."

So I quickly hopped in the shower, got out, blow dried my hair so it fell in slight waves around my face, and slipped into a white zip-up t-shirt and pleated pink skirt that fell high on my thighs. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and purse from the table, only to find that I'd received a text message from Eriol.

**EH:** _Yo Saku! Sup? E-mail me when U get the chance. E out!_

I smirked and stuffed my phone back in my purse, I'd text him back later, or e-mail him.

I walked out of my room and closed the door, listening for the locking sound before I turned and head towards the elevator.

Do you know how slow elevators are? Yeah, slow. Like, unnecessarily slow.

At least, for me they were.

Sure enough, when the doors to the elevator opened, there was Touya and dad, standing waiting for me.

"About time squirt." Touya growled.

"Hey." I growled right back. "It took me twenty minuets! I'm early."

"For once." my dad laughed.

I shot him a look. "So, where are we going today?"

"To the market." dad smiled. "There's a lot of shops there with all sorts of gifts and stuff."

I have to admit this excited me. Shopping, yes! "Let's go then!" I grinned, grabbing Touya's arm, pulling him from the building.

"Slow down Sakura!" my dad laughed, walking after us. "The market's not going anywhere."

"You never know." Touya smirked, grabbing my arm and holding me back.

Damn him and his strength.

But, regardless of Touya's holding me back, we made it to the market in no time at all.

Wow. I thought it would be small. But no, it was huge.

Like, really huge.

There was shops everywhere. Booths with different color clothes, brilliant bracelets and jewelry, music pumping from speakers in a language I couldn't understand, and the smell of food wafting around me.

"Wow." I grinned, poking through a basket of bracelets. "These are beautiful!"

"Gonna get some for Tomoyo?" Touya asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. She'll love these."

I quickly picked out five bracelets; black, silver, dark blue, light blue and white, and paid for them.

"Dad." I said, turning to him. "I'm going to go over there," I pointed to a booth not too far away. "Okay?"

My dad nodded. "Sure. Just don't go too far."

I smirked. "Don't worry, if I get lost, I have your cell numbers."

And before he could answer I walked off into the crowds of people. I had thought that there would just be Chinese people here and maybe a bit of Japanese or Korean.

Man was I wrong.

There was French, English, Canadian, American, everything. It was amazing.

I got to the booth that I wanted and started to search through the different articles of clothing until I'd finally found a beautiful white strapless top with lavender flowers on the bust.

"How much?" I asked.

"Twenty." the cashier answered, not bothering to look up from his magazine.

I sighed and dug into my pure for the money and pain him, setting the top in a bag.

And then I bumped into someone.

God, how many people was I going to run into this summer?

Thank God it wasn't that guy though. I mean, I wasn't wearing my heavy shoes to hit him with.

"Sorry!" I said quickly, turning to the girl I'd run into. "So sorry I didn't see you there!"

"It's okay." she said. "No harm done."

She was a rather pretty girl with dark raven hair pulled back into two buns on the top of her head. She had brilliant ruby eyes that matched the red tank-top and skirt she was wearing.

"Sorry." I said again.

The girl smiled. "Hey, you're a tourist, aren't you?"

"Obvious?" I laughed.

She nodded. "Yeah. My name's Meilin. So, where are you from?"

"Oh, Tamoeda in Japan." I said. "I'm Sakura."

"Nice to meet you." Meilin smiled. "Tamoeda, I've heard of that place before. It's close to Tokyo, right?"

I nodded. Well, at least one of these Chinese people were nice…not like that boy from last night…

Suddenly I heard a buzzing sound coming from my purse.

"Sorry, hold on a second." I said, grabbing my phone.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

It was Tomoyo. "Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Tomoyo." I smiled. "What's up? Aren't you supposed to be with Eriol?"

"He's here." Tomoyo said. "But he's fighting with Ruby, again. I'm at his house."

"I bet." I smirked. "Hey, hold on a sec."

I turned to Meilin. "Here, talk to her for a second would you?"

"Um…sure." Meilin smiled faintly, taking my phone from me. "Hello?"

I turned back to the shop that I'd just bought the skirt from and set by purse on the shelf, digging through it. Finally, I found some more money.

Hey, I was hungry.

I turned back to Meilin, who was now chatting lively with Tomoyo.

"Eriol? Sounds hot." Meilin laughed. "So you and Sakura are best friends? Cool…uh huh…yeah…that's awesome!"

I laughed. "Well, glad to see that you two are getting along."

Meilin blushed slightly, "Bye Tomoyo." and handed me back my phone.

I smirked. "Hey Tomoyo. Listen, I've got to go now, okay? Touya's going to be looking for me."

"Okay Sakura." Tomoyo sighed. "Get lots of pictures! Including one of Meilin, and give her my e-mail, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure thing. Bye."

Then I hung up. "Sorry about that. I needed to grab some money."

"That's fine." Meilin smiled. "Your friend, Tomoyo, seems nice."

I nodded. "She is. She wants me to give you her e-mail."

"Oh, okay." Meilin said. "Do you have a pen?"

I nodded and dug around in my purse, handing Meilin a pen.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"Tomoyo." I smiled. "Dai zero, zero at tamo high dot com."

"Thanks." Meilin smiled. "So, how long are you in Hong Kong?"

"All summer." I sighed. "Know any good places to go?"

"Yeah!" Meilin grinned. "Give me your cell number, we can go out tonight, I can bring friends."

"Yes!" I sighed, grabbing her arm. "You are a savior! It's 555-6582."

"Thanks." Meilin smiled. "Well I'd better be going. My cousin, Syaoran, will be waiting for me."

I smiled and nodded. "Great, talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah, I'll call you." Meilin smiled, disappearing into the crowds.

Yes! Now I had something to do tonight! And dad said I wouldn't be able to ditch in Hong Kong.

I can ditch anywhere.

I smirked and walked back through the crowds towards Touya and my dad.

"Ready to go?" Touya asked as I approached them. "We're going to go get some breakfast."

"Great!" I grinned. "No problem. And, uh dad?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I just met someone." I said, somewhat sheepishly. "Her name is Meilin. Would you mind terribly if I went out tonight? Just for a while?"

"Sakura…it's our first day in Hong Kong." dad sighed. "I don't know."

"Please!" I begged. "Please dad! You know I'll die if I don't have contact with anyone else my age all summer! Please! You and Touya can do something father-son like."

Touya smirked. "Wow, she really wants to go."

My dad sighed. "Fine. But you're back by midnight, okay? Or I _will_ come looking for you."

I grinned and nodded. "Thank you!"

Like he'd be able to find me in Hong Kong.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review!  
That chapter was a little...blah. The next one will be better I promise! 


	3. Night Out

_**Author's Note!  
**Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Thank you SOOOOOO much for your reviews! I'm just sorry I can't reply to them...stupid new rule..._

**With You  
Chapter Three: Night Out**

I sighed, lying back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

I had half an hour left to kill before Meilin met me. She'd called a few hours before saying that we were going to go with some friends to a dance thing and then go to the piers.

The dance I understood, but the piers? What was that about?

Oh well, probably some Chinese thing.

I had changed from my pink and white outfit to a pair of light blue low-rise jeans and a black tank-top with some light pink underneath it, coupled with runners and a black wristband and some bracelets.

I loved that tank-top, I'd just gotten it that day. It had a small pink skull on the bottom corner of it with microphones for the bones underneath it.

It was very we-are-in-need-of-a-musical-revolution type theme.

I'd called Tomoyo back, but we'd been disconnected halfway into our conversation when Eriol had thrown a pillow at her and she'd dropped her phone.

I jumped when my cell phone went off. Really, jumped. It was way too quite in my room.

"Hello?" I said, picking it up.

"Hey Sakura!" Meilin said from the other line. "I'm in the lobby. We're meeting the others at the club."

"Okay, see you there." I said, hanging up and hopping off the bed.

Finally!

I quickly ran out of my room, careful not to make noise so as to avoid one of Touya's "safe" speeches, and bolted it to the elevator.

It didn't take me long to get to the lobby.

"Hey Meilin." I smiled, walking up to the raven-haired girl.

She'd changed into a short black dress and black boots that rose almost to her knees, studded with silver buckles.

"Nice outfit." she smirked.

I nodded, noting how her hair was still tied in two buns. "You too."

"So, ready to go?" she smiled. "We'll show you how the Chinese party."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't forget Meilin, I'm only fifteen, I'm supposed to be innocent, okay?"

"Hey, we aren't doing anything bad!" Meilin laughed, linking her arm with mine as we walked from the hotel. "It's just a club dance and then some fun out by the water."

"Okay." I said. "But I don't drink, just so you know. Or do drugs."

Meilin laughed. "We aren't like that Sakura! God, you can have fun and not be drunk or high!"

I smirked. I knew that, all too well.

Pulling my camera from my bag, I quickly snapped a picture of Meilin.

"Hey!" she giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Getting summer memories." I smiled. "You are the beginning of it all."

"Let's hope that's a good thing." Meilin laughed.

It took us about ten minuets to get to the club, and as soon as we did, I wanted to go back to the hotel.

Want to know why?

Well, here's what happened…

Meilin and I walked up to a group of four people standing outside the door and she introduced me to everyone.

"Hey everyone." she smiled. "This is Sakura, the one I told you about. Sakura meet Jodie, Chang, Shine and my cousin, Syaoran."

They all seemed like nice enough people, of course. Jodie had long black hair with blonde streaked into it, Change had short black spiked hair, Shine had fiery red hair.

But Syaoran?

Well, let's just say I knew him.

"You!" he growled as soon as he saw me.

I glared at him. "You!"

Meilin looked in between us oddly, confused at the death glares we were giving each other. "Okay then…I see you've already met..."

"Sadly." Syaoran and I said at the same time.

God, the guy from the hotel just had to show up didn't he?

And he was Meilin's cousin, no less! How could someone like her be related to…_it_?

"You never told me who she was." Syaoran growled at Meilin.

"Me?" Meilin shot back at him. "You never told me you two met."

"We didn't meet, exactly." I said, folding my arms stubbornly across my chest. "Syaoran here doesn't know how to get out of people's ways."

"Me?" Syaoran gaped at me. "You're the one who came barreling through the hallway!"

"What were you doing in the hotel anyway?" I snapped. "I didn't think it was open to the public."

"Obviously, it is." Syaoran growled.

"God shut up will you?" Shine snapped, her brown eyes fiery. "God you two! No offense Sakura, you seem like a nice girl, but damn!"

I felt my cheeks flare. "Oh…I..."

Shine smiled and rolled her eyes, she was at least sixteen or seventeen, and grabbed my arm. "Come on. Meilin, let's go dancing. Syaoran can stay out here and cool off."

No way! She was totally taking my side!

Yes! In your face Syaoran!

Meilin and Shine, that's a different name, pulled me into the club, and instantly a wave of music hit me.

Yeah, they were playing Ayumi Hamasaki's "Evolution".

"They play Japanese music here?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Meilin shrugged and shouted over the music. "They play whatever sounds good. Didn't we have some Italian last week?"

Shine laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Oh look, here comes grumps."

I smirked and turned, only to see Syaoran, Chang and Jodie walking towards us. Syaoran, as usual, had a scowl on his face.

Why did he scowl? He'd look so much better if he smiled…

"I suppose I have to apologize now." Syaoran shouted over the music. "For last night."

I looked at him oddly. This could be fun.

"What?" I shouted back. "I can't hear you!"

"I said…oh God." Syaoran growled. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"What? I can't hear you, the music is too loud!" I shouted, holding back my laughter.

I knew that he'd hate me forever for doing this, but whatever, I was going back to Japan at the end of the summer and wouldn't see him again, so what?

His fists clenched tightly at his sides. "I know you can hear me Sakura."

"I can't hear you!" I shouted again, the chorus to Evolution was loud, really loud. So really, I could barely hear him anyway.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, pulling me close to him.

This shocked me, somewhat, for he was close, really close. Close enough that I could smell his cologne, which smelt really good, and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"I said I was sorry." he said in my ear, just loud enough for me to plainly hear. "I was an ass."

I smirked and turned to I could talk into his ear. "I know, I heard you the first time."

He let go of my arm as if it were on fire and I pulled away, smirking slightly.

He was, however, not smirking, or smiling, or anything. He looked pissed.

I shrugged. "Don't blame me."

"You little…" Syaoran growled, but stopped himself before he could say something truly rude.

I winked at him then turned back to Meilin.

"Made up yet?" she asked, dancing along with the music.

I shook my head, falling into the dance beside her. "Not even close. I think I just made him more mad."

Meilin laughed. "Oh well, God knows he deserves it. He's been all serious ever since our uncle came into town and he hasn't vented anything."

That's why he was in the hotel! Visiting his uncle!

"Oh great." I rolled my eyes. "So now I'm the defenseless person he gets to vent on?"

Meilin nodded. "Well you could have avoided it."

I shrugged. "Oh well, it'll make this summer more interesting."

Little did I know that it would, indeed, make my summer more interesting.

More than just my summer, even.

**XxXxX**

"You people are insane!" I groaned. "Isn't this illegal?"

Meilin shook her head. "Nah. People do it all the time. As long as we aren't close to any buildings we wont get in trouble."

I pointed to the row of large abandoned warehouses behind us. "Doesn't this count as being close?"

Meilin shrugged. "We've been shooting off fireworks here since we were young. If anything, I think the cops want the buildings to burn, they're so old."

I sighed and shrugged. "Okay, do what you want. But I hope you know that if we get caught, I will plead innocent on all charges."

Jodie laughed. "Yeah, because you're just an innocent tourist who happened to walk by."

I nodded. "Exactly."

Chang laughed. "You're a fun chick Sakura. Why didn't we find you earlier?"

"Uh, because I only got here last night." I smirked.

"Oh yeah." Chang sighed.

"Is he drunk or something?" I whispered over to Shine.

She smirked. "No, that's just Chang for you."

I laughed and shook my head sadly. "So, let's get this show on the road!"

"Thought you'd never ask." Chang grinned, grabbing Syaoran's arm. "Come on Xiao-Lang! Let's go have some fun!"

Syaoran hadn't really spoken a word since the incident in the club. At least, not to me. The only sign he'd given to me that I even existed was him glaring evilly at me from time to time.

I shrugged and sat on the edge of the docks with Meilin, Shine and Jodie, our feet dangling over the ledge, the spray from the water below licking at our ankles.

"So what made you come to Hong Kong for the whole summer?" Jodie asked. "Didn't you have plans?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah, I had plans. My friends Tomoyo, Eriol and I were going to stay at Eriol's house again, like we did last summer. You know, stuff like that. But then my dad decided we needed some family time together so he brought Touya and I out here."

"Tomoyo's cool." Meilin smiled. "I e-mailed her, she seems nice."

"If you guys ever come to Tamoeda," I smiled. "You can all bunk at my house. Or Tomoyo's…I think Tomoyo's would fit you all better."

"Ready ladies?" Chang shouted from the dock next to us.

"Hit it Chang baby!" Shine shouted.

Syaoran lit the first set of fireworks and they all went shooting into the air, exploding into clouds of color.

"Wow." I grinned. "I've never seen fireworks like these!"

"Course not." Jodie smiled. "These are Chinese fireworks. The best you can get."

I nodded, watching in awe as each firework exploded, revealing a different color each time.

Finally, after a good half an hour of amazing lights, the show was over.

"Well, that's it." Syaoran said, walking over to us with Chang. "I'm going home."

I gasped and checked my watch. One thirty. "Kuso!"

"Kuso?" Meilin asked, confused.

"It's a very strong swear." Syaoran said.

I looked at him oddly. "How do you know so much Japanese?"

"I just do." he answered acidly.

I shrugged and got up. "I've got to go or Touya will kill."

"Okay." Shine sighed. "I'll get your number from Meilin, I'll call you."

I nodded. "See you guys later, I've got to go."

"Wait, your walking?" Jodie asked.

I shook my head. "No way. I'm _running_."

Jodie rolled her eyes. "Same thing. Get someone to go with you, who knows what creep you'll run into."

I smirked. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

With that said I turned and rushed off the docks, all the while trying to think of an excuse in case Touya caught me.

Which, of course, he would.

I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life. It was almost like I was running for my life.

Which, you know, I kind of was. My social life.

If Touya caught me sneaking in past my curfew, I'd be in so much shit it wouldn't even be funny.

I darted along the streets of Hong Kong, trying to remember my way around.

Thank God the piers weren't far from my hotel.

I was only a block away, not even, when someone lashed out and grabbed my arm, pulling me into a nearby alley.

"Hey, let me go!" I growled, shoving against the person.

It was a boy, at least nineteen, who smelt heavily of alcohol.

Great, drunk guys, nice.

Not.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing so far from home?" he asked, his speech somewhat slurred.

"Actually." I said with a small smile, getting rather uncomfortable at the proximity he was to me. "My hotel is just a short run from here, so I'm really not that far from home. So, if you wouldn't mind letting me go..."

"Nah, I would mind." the guy smirked.

Joy, he thought he was going to get a little something huh? Dream on buddy.

However, my plan to knee him in the groin and run didn't work, for the boy pushed something against my mouth and nose.

A cloth. A wet cloth.

_Shit! Chloroform!_ I thought, trying hard not to breath in the fumes.

It was hard, really hard.

The boy's face suddenly became really fuzzy and my eyes oddly heavy. I could feel his hands sliding down my waist…

And then they were gone. The cloth over my mouth had fallen to the ground and the guy was on the ground not far from me.

And who else was standing there, looking all hero-like, but Syaoran.

"What is your problem?" he growled, grabbing my arm, pulling me from the alley. "Are you stupid or something?"

I looked at him oddly, my vision was still fuzzy and it was only getting worse. "I…he…I don't feel…good."

I felt my knees give way as I sunk towards the ground. But my all brilliant fall was thwarted when Syaoran caught me just before I hit the ground. "What's wrong Sakura?"

I closed my eyes, the drug was really getting to me now. "The…cloth..."

"Cloth?" Syaoran said, confused.

I didn't answer him however, for it was then that the drugs really got to me, and I passed out.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	4. Maybe He Isn't So Bad

_**Author's Note!  
**Thank you all SO much for all your reviews! I really love getting them! Thanks!  
CHLOROPHORM is a drug used to knock people out...basically._

**

* * *

**

**With You  
Chapter Four: Maybe He Isn't So Bad**

My eyes fluttered open, sunlight pouring into them, again.

What was with the sun and trying to kill my vision?

Wait. I thought I'd closed the curtains…

I groaned and sat up, which was a big mistake because my head felt like it was made of lead.

What was an even bigger mistake was when I got off the bed, still dressed in my clothes from the night before, and tried to walk.

Yeah, didn't work so well.

The room spun around me and I sunk back onto the bed. "What happened?"

"Chloroform." a voice said from behind me.

I shrieked and jumped up, falling onto the floor.

When I stood up I saw Syaoran sitting in the chair next to the open window.

So he was the ass who let the sunlight in.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, glaring at him. "How did you get in? What happened?"

"I got in using your key." he answered, sounding bored. "A guy drugged you with chloroform and I'm here because if I left, your brother would come out and kick the shit out of me."

"How did you get in here without him seeing you?"

"Carefully." Syaoran answered.

I sighed and sunk onto the bed. "Ugh my head…chloroform, huh? Well, that'll be an interesting story."

"You think it's funny?" Syaoran said, getting to his feet. "That guy could have raped you or worse, and you think it would make a good story?"

"I was being sarcastic." I said flatly, looking at him through slit eyes. "Chill okay?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "God your dense."

I glared at him. "What were you doing last night anyway? Why were you following me?"

He shot me an acid look. "I wasn't following you!"

"I sense a liar."

"I'm not lying!" he growled, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "I just happened to be going that way. You shouldn't even care, I saved your ass."

"And for that I'm thankful for." I sighed. "Okay? Thank you."

He nodded. "That's better."

I sighed. "I have to go. No, you have to go. If Touya-"

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, followed by Touya's voice. "Sakura, I'm coming in, I have a key and I need to talk to you."

I gasped and stood up. "Hold on! I-I'm not dressed yet!"

"Yes you are." Syaoran said.

"What was that voice?" Touya growled.

"It's just the TV!" I shouted back, grabbing Syaoran's arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he growled, pulling his arm away from me.

"Sakura I'm coming in, it's not like I haven't seen you in your pajamas before." Touya said.

And then I heard the more terrifying thing ever; the door click open.

As a last resort, and only as a last resort, I tackled Syaoran to the ground.

"Sakura what-" he growled, but I shut him up by slapping my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up unless you want him to kill you." I hissed, getting off him and climbing to my feet. "Found it!"

"Found what?" Touya asked.

"My button." I smiled, shoving an imaginary button into the pocket of my jeans.

"You're still dressed from last night." Touya said. "What time did you get in?"

"Midnight, on the dot." I smiled, ignoring Syaoran lying on the floor at my feet, looking rather bored. "I swear."

"I don't believe you." Touya said.

"Why not?" I gaped at him. "You have no proof that I got in later or earlier."

"I could always ask the clerk at the front desk." Touya said.

I felt my face flush. He could do that.

"Or." I said quickly. "You could trust me."

Touya laughed. "Even after your little incident with Eriol?"

I felt my face turn from white to bright red. Only a few months ago, as a celebration for school almost being over, I had snuck out my bedroom window and met with Eriol, Tomoyo had been out of town.

Eriol and I had spent the night running around Tamoeda, annoying people like the stupid teenagers we were.

"What does Eriol have to do with anything?" I asked innocently.

"You told me that you and he weren't going out that night." Touya said. "Need I remind you?"

I nodded. "Can't you get over that? I mean, it was so long ago."

"Yeah, sure." Touya rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall across from me. "Where did you go last night?"

"To a dance." I said. "And then we hung out at the piers for a while. No big. No drinking or drugs, I swear. You know me better than that."

And I almost got raped/murdered, but I wasn't going to add that part.

"Sure." Touya sighed. "Well, dad and I are going out for brunch. If you want you can come."

I shook my head. "I'm good thanks. I'm still tired from last night, so I'm going to get some more sleep. Will you wake me up when you get back in?"

Touya nodded, walking over to the door. "Okay, I'll tell dad. We'll bring you back something."

"Thanks Touya!" I grinned, waving stupidly as he walked from the room and shut the door.

I sighed with relief when I heard the door to his room close.

"Thank God!" I groaned, walking over to the window. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. "I thought he'd never leave!"

"Man." Syaoran said, getting up off the floor. "Isn't he the protective one? And you tackled me why?"

"Because you wouldn't get down." I said turning to face him. "And if Touya would have seen you, you'd be in the harbor right now."

Syaoran shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Who's Eriol?"

"Oh, he's a friend back home." I shrugged. "His girlfriend was out of town that night so we decided to go alone."

"Wow, he has a girlfriend and you still get with him?" Syaoran said, an evil smirk crossing his face. "I never would have thought of you as that kind of person."

I glared at him. "Eriol and I aren't like that! God, why do you have to be such an ass?"

"Because I can." Syaoran said in a mocking tone.

Oh God I was going to kill him before this summer was over.

"That's it, get out." I said.

"Why? What if I don't want to leave?"

"Too bad." I growled. "I'm tired and I'm going back to bed. So leave, now, unless you want me to kick you out."

"You couldn't even if you tried." Syaoran snapped.

"Want a bet?" I said acidly.

He folded his arms defiantly across his chest. Fine. That was a good enough answer for me.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on the back of his neck, finding the tiny little hairs.

Once I did, I pulled, hard.

"Fuck!" Syaoran shouted, wincing at the pain. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kicking you out." I smirked, pulling at the back of his neck again, this time maneuvering him so he walked towards the door.

I knew this worked, all too well, for I had done it on Touya many times. It also worked on guys with a beard.

"Ow! Let go!" Syaoran growled, grabbing my hand.

"Get out." I said. "And I will."

"I'm going! I'm going!" Syaoran hissed, finally getting me to let go.

He griped my hands firmly in his. "That hurt! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I have a brother, remember?" I said. "Now go."

He glared at me.

"You can let go of my hands now." I said.

Pink flashed across Syaoran's face as he dropped my hands as if they were on fire. "Stupid-"

"Don't even try it." I growled, swinging open the door and watching, satisfied, as he walked out.

"I wasn't gonna say anything!" he snapped.

I smiled and waved. "Buh-bye Li-kun." Then I slammed the door.

"Ass."

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	5. EMails

_**Author's Note!  
**Whoa, I'm still amazed at how well this story is going with you guys! Thanks SOO much for your reviews!  
This will be the LAST chapter updated until Monday or so because I'm going to my dad's this weekend.  
Thanks!  
PS--For some reason it wont let me put on their "e-mails" so I'm forced to just use their names. SIGH._**

* * *

**

**With You  
Chapter Five: E-Mails**

**From:** Sakura  
**To:** Tomoyo  
  
_Tomoyo, it's Sakura!  
Can you believe it? It's already been THREE WEEKS since I left! I miss you guys so much! Please foreword this to Eriol, for some reason his e-mail isn't working for me. Oh well. It's hard to be a sixteen-year-old in Hong Kong without her best friends…_

_Hong Kong is beautiful! I feel bad for making such a fuss before…but oh well, it was fun while it lasted.  
So have you been talking to Meilin? She's talking about me, I know it. I can tell by the way she looks at me. Oh Tomoyo, please tell me what she says!  
Anyway…Meilin and I have been hanging out a lot. Just after I gave her your e-mail, I went out dancing at this club and went to shoot of fireworks with her, Chang, Syaoran, Shine and Jodie._

_Oh God, you would NOT believe it! Remember that boy I told you about? The one I ran into?  
IT'S SYAORAN!  
Can you believe that?  
Needless to say, we hate each other.  
But he's Meilin's COUSIN! And because of that, and that she lives with him in his house, he comes along on everything!  
But he did save me from getting raped/murdered…I guess when I woke up I should have been a little nicer to him…he's not that bad, and he's hot, but still…_

_I guess I'll have to tell you what happened huh? Well this guy jumped me when I was coming back to the hotel and he drugged me with chloroform (bad huh?) and Syaoran saved me and brought me back to the hotel. When I woke up the next morning I was a little…rude to him.  
But hey, he hadn't been very nice to me, so it was kind of like payback.  
I don't like him. God he's ANNOYING!_

_Oh yesterday we went on a tour of Sai Kung, Hong Kong's "Back Garden" it was amazing! Of course everyone had seen it already, but me, but Meilin had insisted we see it.  
We also went to Victoria Peak, where we got to see the views of Hong Kong. I am such a tourist it's not even funny. You should see all the pictures!  
Last night Touya and I went to the Peak Tower and Peak Galleria. We saw Syaoran there, he was with Chang. God you should have seen Touya try to kill him! It was so embarrassing!  
Tonight I'm going to the Sik Sik Yuen Wong Tai Sin Temple. (Yeah, that's a real place)  
It's supposed to be totally gorgeous at night._

_I wish you were here Tomoyo!  
I'm just glad that summer is almost over and we can catch up soon!  
Much love,  
Sakura_

_PS: No, I am NOT going to fall in love with Syaoran, as much as you seem to think so. Even if I did, it'd just be a summer fling. I mean, I'm never going to see him, or anyone, again after this summer.  
From: To: Wow that sounds so amazing Sakura! I mean, the Sik Sik Yuen Wong…whatever. The temple! That sounds so amazing! Oh tell me more, and take lots of pictures!_

**From: **Tomoyo  
**To: **Sakura

_Everything is getting pretty boring here without you, Saku. I mean, even Eriol and I are running out of things to do, and Kero misses you terribly…silly cat. Haha.  
Not much is happening here, really. Just the same old Tamoeda._

_And who says you can't fall in love over the summer? Who know, maybe you and Syaoran are destined for each other and this summer is just a test of that…  
Yeah I know I'm being stupid again, but still.  
Even you can believe in fate, can't you?  
I mean, fate is mysterious, it works to change our lives for the better._

_Well I'd better go Cherry!  
Love,  
Tomoyo_

**XxXxX**

I sighed and clicked off the computer at the internet café.

"Done yet squirt?" Touya asked.

I smiled and nodded, punching him in the gut as I walked by. "Yep."

"You did that why?" Touya growled.

"Because you are annoying." I smirked. "Where's dad?"

"He went back to the hotel, he had a headache." Touya sighed. "So I guess you're stuck with me."

"Kill me now." I teased.

Actually, when he was behaved, Touya wasn't a half bad guy. He was very caring and loving, most times annoying, but he was just…a good brother.

"So." Touya said as we walked from the internet café. "Where to? We've been here for three weeks and already I think we've seen everything there is to see."

I nodded, walking at his side through the busy streets, my hands clasped together in front of me.

We had been there for three weeks, too. I could barely remember the first day, it felt as if we'd been there forever.

I had grown steadily closer to Meilin over those past weeks. She was an awesome girl and she knew how to have fun. If I didn't see her I talked to her at least once every day. We hadn't done anything with Shine and Jodie much since our first night out, we'd mostly spent time together with Syaoran and Chang.

After the incident at the hotel, Syaoran and I had stopped talking again.

Poor guy, his bitterness towards me was just too thick.

Like his head.

Oh well.

Fine…I'll admit it. Syaoran wasn't that bad…sometimes.

I mean, he did kind of save me, right?

"What's wrong Sakura?" Touya asked, looking down at me.

I smiled up at him. "Nothing. Why?"

"You keep drifting off into thought." he shrugged. "It's creepy."

"What," I growled. "That I can think?"

"Exactly."

Damn brother.

I punched him, hard, in the arm.

"Fine, fine." Touya sighed, gazing around us. "So that stupid kid isn't hanging around anymore, is he?"

I smirked, remembering when Touya and I had run into Syaoran and Chang a few days ago. Touya had recognized Syaoran from our first day there, when he'd run into me, and had instantly gone into defense mode.

I had to stand in between the two boys to stop Touya from killing Syaoran. After we'd left, Touya had demanded to know how I'd known Syaoran's name.

That was a doozey to explain.

"How about we go back to the hotel and watch a movie?" Touya asked.

I nodded. "As long as it's Ju On."

Touya rolled his eyes. "The Grudge? Again? How many times have you seen that stupid thing?"

"Not enough." I grinned.

We walked towards the hotel, and were only a little ways away, when I saw a familiar figure standing by the hotel entrance.

"What is that kid doing here?" Touya growled when he saw Syaoran.

"Chill Touya, it's a free country, he can go wherever he wants." I rolled my eyes, grabbing Touya's arm, just in case.

Syaoran looked up as we approached. "Hey Sakura."

God, sound more depressed will you? Could he at least pretend like he wanted to be there?

"Hey." I said with as much enthusiasm as he showed towards me.

"Get out of here you stupid kid." Touya growled, storming up to the Chinese sixteen-year-old.

Syaoran glared at him. "Sorry, I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh come on!" I groaned, grabbing Touya's arm again. "Chill Touya, will you? You go inside, I'm going to talk to Syaoran for a minuet."

"No way! I'm not-"

"Touya." I growled.

Touya frowned, shot Syaoran one last death glare, and stormed into the hotel.

I sighed and turned back to Syaoran. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." Syaoran said flatly. "Meilin couldn't reach you on your cell, neither could I, so I-"

"You have my cell number?" I asked.

He nodded. "Meilin gave it to me. To see if her phone was busted or not."

Well, if that was a cover-up, it was a good one.

"Fine." I said. "What did she want?"

"She's meeting us at Victoria Peak." Syaoran said. "With Chang. I was closest so I came to get you. If your coming."

I sighed and looked up at the hotel. "Well…Touya was expecting me."

When I turned back to Syaoran, I found that he was inches from my face, a small smirk crossing his lips.

What was he doing?

"Come on Sakura." he said, actual warmth in his voice. "When will you get a chance to be in Hong Kong again?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped away from him. "Fine, I'll come. I just have to tell-"

"Oh no." Syaoran said, grabbing my arm as I tried to walk into the hotel. "If you go in he won't let you come back."

True. So true.

"I'll text him then." I shrugged. "How are we getting there"

Syaoran pointed over his shoulder, into the alley.

Confused, and yet intrigued, I walked over to the alley.

Sitting there, between the buildings, was a black Yamaha motorcycle.

"Y-You can drive this?" I gaped at Syaoran as he walked up to the bike, pulled open the seat, and handed me an extra helmet. "No way!"

Syaoran shrugged, taking my helmet from me, setting it on my head. "I got my license for it a few months ago."

"Well that makes me feel great." I rolled my eyes as he fastened up the buckle to my helmet. I had always sucked at stuff like that.

"Well then I'm not going to tell you that I actually turn seventeen in two months and I did, actually, fail for this license three times."

I gaped at him. "That is not funny."

He shrugged, tapping the top of my head. "No, it's not."

Then he hopped on the bike. "Coming Kinomoto?"

I shot him a glare. "Fine. But if we die, I'm going to haunt you."

He rolled his eyes as I got on the back of the bike. "You do that."

I just sat there. "Aren't you going to start up the bike? Or does it run on air?"

"Aren't you going to hold on? I'm not slowing down because you've fallen off." Syaoran said.

"Hold on?" I looked around me. "To what?"

"You've never done this before, have you?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Obviously."

He sighed and grabbed my hands, pulling one on either side of them until I had my arms wrapped around his waist.

"There." he said. "Now hold on."

Then, he started up the bike.

I was so going to die on this stupid crotch rocket with the guy I disliked strongly.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	6. The Hunt

_You guys are lucky! My computer got a virus and I had to clean it ALL out! So I lost EVERYTHING! Except my stories because I saved them...lol  
Thanks SO much for your reviews!_

* * *

With You  
Chapter Six: The Hunt

Syaoran and I pulled up to Victoria peak on the Yamaha, and let me tell you, I've never been happier to get off that damn bike.

For one; he went way too fast, if I'd fallen off, I would have been screwed.

Two; Syaoran obviously doesn't know what a red light stands for. He went right through them, all of them, cutting past cars and everything.

Which I happily pointed out to him each time.

This got him mad.

Did I care? No, as usual.

"Happy now?" he said as we got off the bike.

I nodded and handed him the helmet back. "Ecstatic."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and looked around. "Where's Meilin? She said she'd meet us here."

I was about to say something when something caught my eye.

A bright pink piece of paper.

I walked over to the bench that the paper was taped to and ripped it off.

"What are you doing Kinomoto?" Syaoran growled.

"Reading this randsom note from Meilin." I said flatly.

"What?" Syaoran gaped at me. "Let me see."

Before I could move the paper from his reach, he snatched it out of my hand. Syaoran quickly skimmed over Meilin's handwriting, his amber eyes intense on the slip of paper. "Oh no, not again!"

"What do you mean, not again?" I asked, snatching the paper back.

"She does this every summer. It's like a game."

I smirked reading over the paper. It read: _Dearest Syaoran and Sakura, you are now part of my famouse "Hunt for Meilin" game. (Yes Sakura, enjoy it, you are now part of the tradition). You have until midnight tonight to find Chang and I. We will be hiding somewhere in the city and you have to follow the clues and come find us. Oh and Syaoran? No backing out on this one, because your Yamaha is what will be getting you around. Much love, Meilin!  
_  
"So we have to find her?" I said, turning to Syaoran.

He nodded. "As I said, she does this every summer and she's wicked impossible to find. I loose every year."

I smirked, grabbing the helmet from him again. "Well you've got me now, so there will be no loosing."

Syaoran looked at me then, not in a mean way that he had over the past three weeks…but…I can't explain it.

I turned away from him. "The first clue is…I am bright and shine at night."

"Fireworks." Syaoran said.

"No, stars." I said back. "It has to be. Fireworks can shine during the day."

"No they can't." Syaoran said, grabbing the paper from me. "See? Shine is capitalized, it's Shine, the person. We go to her house, she keeps all the fireworks."

I rolled my eyes and got on the back on the bike, wrapping my arms around his waist as I did before. "Okay. Let's go then."

Syaoran started up the bike and sped down the walkway that led away from Victoria Peak, whizzing past tourists and the like.

We made it to Shine's house in no time flat.

She sat on the front doorstep, a pink piece of paper taped to her red hair.

"Bout time you two got here." she growled. "This thing was getting annoying."

I smirked and pulled the paper from her hair. "Thank you."

"What does it say?" Syaoran asked.

I showed him the paper.

_Dear friends you have made it to the first checkpoint, many more to go. Here is your next clue: When I bleed my blood is as red as my skin and my heart is as hard as a stone. What am I?_

"What the hell?" Syaoran growled. "My heart is as hard as a stone?"

"You?" I suggested.

He glared at me. "I don't get it. Shine?"

"No way man." she said, walking into her house. "I'm going back to bed. Bye."

I thought for a moment. What bleeds the same color as it's skin and has a heart as hard as a stone?

I gasped and grabbed Syaoran's arm, pulling him back to the bike.

"What is it?" he growled. "What is your problem?"

"Cherry!" I grinned. "It's a cherry! Cherries bleed the same color as it's skin when you bite into them and their pits are hard!"

Syaoran gaped at me. "How did you get that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just get on the bike. We have to go somewhere with cherries."

So we did.

We did this all day, going from place to place finding clue after clue.

Soon, the sun began to set as we reached yet another clue.

"You've gotten this far so don't give up." Syaoran said, reading off the paper. "Chang and I are waiting. If you loose, please don't hold Ju On."

"Ju On?" I said. "The Grudge? Shouldn't she say a grudge, not the grudge?"

Syaoran shrugged, looking over the paper. "That's all that's written."

"Well." I sighed. "Ju On is a Japanese movie."

"I know." Syaoran sighed.

"But what are we supposed to do, go to Tokyo?" I asked, confused. "She's a clever one..."

"It's a Japanese movie…" Syaoran sighed, leaning against the wall of a nearby building. "But we don't really have anything Japanese in Hong Kong."

"What about a movie store? It might be there." I suggested.

"Yeah!" Syaoran said. "That's it! They have Ju On at the movie store!"

Before I could even stop him or get a word in, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the bike.

We sped off down the street towards the movie store, buildings and people rushing past.

"How much time do we have left?" Syaoran shouted over his shoulder.

"A couple hours!" I shouted back. "Like, three."

"It's already nine?"

"Yeah."

We rushed into the movie store, Syaoran went into the aisles to look for the movie while I went to the register.

"Excuse me, but do you have the Japanese movie Ju On?" I asked.

The lady shook her head. "I'm sorry dear, but we just rented it out."

"What?" I groaned. "Was there a piece of paper on it? A pink one?"

She shook her head. "No, sorry honey. Maybe you have the wrong store."

"We don't." Syaoran said, appearing at my side. "This is the only store that holds that movie."

"Well there wasn't a paper." the woman shrugged.

I sighed and walked back out of the store with Syaoran. "I don't get it! I thought we'd had it!"

"Wait." Syaoran said. "It's a Japanese movie…and your Japanese."

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Come on." Syaoran said, grabbing my hand again. "I think I know where to go."

With a shrug I followed after him. No use in fighting it, especially since he was stronger and he had a pretty good grip on my hand.

Wait. My hand? When did this happen? He refused to go near me before…

Odd.

I shrugged it off as we sped down the streets.

And stopped at my hotel.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Duh." Syaoran smirked. "The clue was you. It's in your room."

Oh.

We ran into the hotel, almost slamming into a couple of guests, and hopped in the elevator.

Damn that thing was slow.

"So…" I said as we waited for the elevator to get to the eigth floor. "How many years has Meilin been doing this?"

"Six." Syaoran said. "Since we were ten."

"Ten? And your parents let you run around Hong Kong like this?"

Syaoran shrugged. "They didn't care."

I stared blankly at him. "Your uncle is here, isn't he?"

Syaoran looked up at me. "Yeah, what of it?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. It's just that Meilin said him being here was stressing you out. Why?"

"That doesn't matter." Syaoran snapped. "We have to find the next clue."

I glared at him. "You know I can just ask Meilin."

"Go ahead." he retorted.

"I will!" I growled. "God, why do you have to be so cold all the time? I thought today was supposed to be fun, I was actually having fun with you! I didn't want it to end up in a fight!"

As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to snatch them back, for the look Syaoran gave me was anything but anger.

He stared blankly at me. "Really?"

I felt my face turn bright red as the elevator finally reached our floor. "Lets just go."

So I walked out of the elevator, Syaoran trailing after me going, "Aren't you going to answer?"

Uh, no. I think I was embarrassed enough, thank you.

But what I had said was true. Even though we'd spent the past three weeks fighting, I still cared about Syaoran.

As, you know, a friend.

And I had thought the hunt would be fun, so maybe Syaoran and I could maybe stop fighting, for once. At first we had…but then he had to get all snappy…

Ass.

I slid my key into the lock and pushed open the door.

Sure enough, there was a pink note on the bed.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and unfolded the pieces of paper, reading aloud. "You've made it far, just one clue left. Sakura you should get this one. Find us, we're waiting for you under the stars."

"What?" Syaoran said flatly. "The hell does that mean? Sakura you'll get this one?"

"I don't get it either." I shrugged. "There's nothing else written."

"How'd they get in here anyway?" Syaoran wondered aloud, looking around the room.

"My dad's probably in on it, he has a key." I sighed, getting up from the bed just as Syaoran sat beside me.

I walked over to the window, foldin my arms across my chest, staring out at the harbor, the sky shinning off the water. "We only have half an hour left!"

"Damn." Syaoran growled, getting to his feet. "Sakura…how are you supposed to get this?"

"I don't know." I sighed, checking my cell phone for mesagges, just in case. There were none.

"Do you think she'll care if we cheat?" Syaoran smirked, walking up to me.

"How can we cheat?" I asked.  
Syaoran shrugged. "You said that Meilin has been e-mailing Tomoyo. Call her."

I grinned. "Yes! Syaoran you're brilliant!"

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	7. Under the Stars

**_Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for all your reviews, I love them!_

* * *

**

With You  
Chapter Seven: Under the Stars

"Tomoyo?" I said into my cell phone. "Sorry to wake you!"

"Uh…it's okay Sakura." Tomoyo said sleepily. It was almost two in the morning back in Japan. "What's wrong?"

"Did Meilin ever tell you about a hunt she was planning?" I asked, sitting back on the bed, staring blankly at the floor.

"Yes." Tomoyo giggled. "I knew you'd figure it out and call me. But I'm not allowed to tell you anything."

"Please, just give me a hint?"

"What's the clue?" she sighed.

"It's not very clear." I sighed. "But is says, Sakura you should get this one."

"Oh, I know this." Tomoyo sighed. "But I cant' tell you. It's the last clue, that's all I can say. But Sakura, you should get this."

"I can't." I groaned. "Please tell me Tomoyo!"

"Nope. Sorry Cherry! Gotta go, bye!"

I stared at my cell phone. "She hung up on me!"

"Did she tell you?" Syaoran asked.

I shook my head. "No. She only said bye cherry and hung up. Ouch."

"Wait. She said cherry?" Syaoran said.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's what she calls me. My name means cherry blossom."

"I know that." Syaoran sighed. "I get it now! Meilin said, you should get this Sakura. Cherry blossom! That's it!"

"Are you high? What would my name have to do with anything?"

"There's a park, not far from here." Syaoran said. "It's full of cherry blossom trees."

"She's waiting there!" I gasped, hopping off the bed. "Under the stars! I get it now, she's outside!"

Syaorna nodded. "Let's go! We only have, what, twenty minuets?"

"Fifteen." I smiled.

He groaned and rushed to the door, swinging it open.

I rushed after him down the hallway and to the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked as I stopped at the elevator.

"Waiting for the elevator." I said.

"We'll loose if we go down that slow ass thing." Syaoran rolled his eyes, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the stairwell. "We have to make a run for it!"

Great, running, fun. Not.

We ran down the eight flights of stairs and into the lobby. I swear the manager of the hotel was going to kill us, for that was the second time we'd ran through the lobby, disrupting everything.

He glared evilly at us at we ran by. I just waved.

The most shocking thing when we got outside was that, sadly, Syaoran's bike was missing.  
"What the fuck?" he swore, running his hands, frustrated, through his hair. "Where's my bike?"

I pulled a pink piece of paper from the hotel wall and read it. "Meilin says we have to walk."

"Hell no." Syaoran growled. "She takes my bike now? She doesn't even know how to drive it! We're running!"

With that he grabbed my hand again and began running.

So, in order not to be dragged down the street, I ran, too.

Our feet pounded on the pavement as we rushed through the streets, the cool night air whipping at my face.

Why, remind me, was I wearing a tank top? Though it was summer, it was still cold at night, too cold.

"Come on Sakura!" Syaoran breathed. "Keep running, it's just ahead!"

"I am!"

We kept running, time literally at our heels. We had five minuets left.

And there was no way in hell we were going to loose.

Finally, the park came into view, beautiful pink cherry blossoms strewn across the branches of the trees like tiny pink clouds.

We ran into the park and smiled when we saw Meilin and Chang lying on the ground on a blanket, looking up at the stars, Syaoran's bike beside them.

"We made it!" Syaoran grinned as we ran up to them.

Meilin smiled and sat up. "Congradulations! It took you guys a while to figure it out huh?"

"Not a moment too soon, too." Chang laughed.

I nodded, sitting down onto the blanket beside Meilin. "You bet. But did you have to take his bike?"

"Yeah." Chang grinned.

Syaoran punched him, hard, on the shoulder. "Don't touch my bike."

I sighed and looked around at all the cherry blossoms surrounding us. I hadn't seen this many cherry blossoms since I was younger…with my mom.

I frowned and lay back on the blanket, staring up at the stars, tears stinging at my eyes.

My mom had died when I was young, very young, and I hadn't really spoken of her since. We had a picture in her kitchen that I'd talk to sometimes, but otherwise…it was almost as if she were just a memory, never really there.

She'd loved cherry blossom trees, so she'd named me Sakura.

Ever since that day she took me to the park in Tamoeda where there were thousands of trees, I hadn't returned. It hurt too much.

We all lay back on the blanket in a cirle, our heads aimed at each other's.

"So, how was the hunt?" Meilin smirked. "You are now part of the tradition Sakura, that means you have to come back next summer."

I sighed. "Maybe. I don't know if we ever will come back. I'd like to…it's nice here."

"Hell yah." Chang laughed. "There's no place better."

Except Tamoeda. I missed it, a lot. Especially Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Isn't this place just beautiful?" Meilin sighed. "We come here all the time and since your name means cherry blossom, I figured you might like it here."

I smiled faintly. "Yeah…it is…nice."

"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked, sitting up.

I turned my head away from him, to hide the glittering tears that were rolling from my eyes. "Nothing."

"Yes, it is something." Syaoran said, reaching out and grabbing my shoulders, turning me so I was facing him. "Why are you crying?"

I sighed and sat up. "I'm not crying."

"No, your leaking." Chang said flatly. "Answer the man, Sakura."

I closed my eyes and got to my feet. "Thanks for the fun you guys, but I'd better get back to the hotel."

Then I turned and walked from the park, igrnoing their shouts of "Sakura wait!".

I didn't want to cry in front of them, and I didn't want to explain anything, either.

So I ran.

I know that the last time I'd gone back to the hotel hadn't been a great experience, but at the moment I really didn't care, I just wanted to go to the hotel.

Or better yet; home.

Yes, take me home.

I ran down the streets and made it to the hotel in no time flat, rushing back into the lobby and into the elevator.

Once the doors closed, I sunk to my knees on the elevator floor and covered my face with my hands, hot tears streaking down my cheeks.

I didn't want to cry every time I saw a cherry blossom tree and I didn't want to run away from my friends when they asked me questions.

But I'd been doing it for so long…it was hard not to.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped into the hallway, slipping my key into the lock.

When I heard the click of the door I pushed it opened and closed it behind me, flopping down onto my bed.

This sucked. It was supposed to be my summer vacation. Since when did you cry on vacation?

I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying the silence of my room.

Until my phone rang.

I groaned and picked it up, expecting it to be Tomoyo or someone. "Hello"

"Open the door." Syaoran said.

"What? No." I snapped.

"I'll open it myself then." he threatened.

"I'll call security." I threatened right back.

Syaoran sighed. "Sakura just open the door, okay? I need to talk to you."

"So talk." I said.

"Sakura."

"Syaoran."

He groaned. "Fine. What was wrong with you? Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying." I answered bluntly.

"You are such a bad liar." Syaoran said. "Sakura what was wrong? You really freaked us out."

"Oh, glad I can scare people then." I said.

"Sakura it's not funny." Syaoran said. "Meilin was really worried."

"Well I'm fine." I sighed. "Okay? Nothing's wrong."

Syaoran fell silent for a moment, and for a while I thought he was really going to break into my room.

But then he spoke.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you in the elevator." he said. "My uncle has been in town, as you know. And…well since my dad died I've been in charge of the family company. I finally gave up and turned it over to him. Because I did he thinks I'm weak and…he won't let it go. So there. That's why I've been stressed, okay?"

"O-Okay." I said softly.

Syaoran turned, startled to see me out of my room.

In the middle of his speech, I'd decided to let him in, and I'd been standing there the whole time as he talked.

His cheeks flared sheepishly. "Oh…uh…hi."

I smiled faintly. "I'm sorry about your father…that must have been terrible."

Syaoran shrugged. "It's okay. But…I told you my story."

I sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the room. "Fine, you win. But come in or Touya will hear and kill you."

Syaoran smirked. "I figured I was taking a chance by even being out there."

I laughed. "You are too brave, even for your own good, Li."

We sat down in the chairs next to the window, the moonlight was the only light in the room.

"My mom, she named me after cherry blossoms trees." I said, starting out my story. "She…died, when I was very young and I barely remember her. The only thing I do remember is when she took me to the park and showed me the Sakura trees. She died the next day, of cancer…and I guess I've never really talked about it before so, to see the trees again, it all kind of came back."

Syaoran nodded, looking over at me, the moonlight glittering off his eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura. If it's any constalation…I understand."

I smiled warmly at him. "You know what? Your not such a bad guy Syaoran. I think we just got off on the wrong foot."

Syaoran nodded, a smile breaking out across his handsome face. "Yeah, no duh."

"Don't start." I warned him.

We fell into silence for a while, starting either at the floor or out the window.

"Well." I sighed. "I won't be able to sleep now. Want to watch a movie?"

He looked up at me. "You brought movies here?"

"Yup." I grinned, getting up from the chair. "The Grudge. Fun huh?"

"Perfect." Syaoran said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and dug around in my bag for the movie, grinning once I found it.

I popped the tape into the TV, pushing play.

Then I turned around to go and sit down, but Syaoran was standing there.

Startled, I gasped. "You know, you are too good at doing that."

"Doing what?" he asked, his face inches from mine.

I felt my cheeks flush and was grateful for the dim lighting. "Popping out of nowhere."

Syaoran smirked. "I am good at that, thanks."

I looked at him through slit eyes. "It wasn't a compliment."

He smiled. "Really? I think it was."

Then he did something that, really, I wasn't expecting, especially since we'd been fighting for the past three weeks.

He kissed me

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	8. Internet Cafe

_Yeah, I decided to post two chapters today. REVIEW!_

* * *

With You  
Chapter Eight: Internet Cafe

I lay in bed the next morning, staring blankly at the ceiling.

After Syaoran has kissed me, it had been totally awkward. Like, really, really awkward.

Especially since I had kissed him back.

What had driven me to do it? I have no idea. All I know is that Syaoran was an amazing kisser.

Touya had saved the day by knocking on the door, wondering if I was back yet. Syaoran had to hide, again, as Touya came in and talked to me, but once Touya was gone Syaoran said that he had to go home.

And I didn't stop him.

So I had lay there, all night, not sleeping at all, just staring at the roof, wondering what had gotten into him.

And what had gotten into me.

We were supposed to hate each other! The kiss wasn't supposed to happen. I mean, I'm going back to Japan in a few weeks and I did not need a summer romance to keep me in Hong Kong.

I sighed and finally got off the bed and jumped in the shower. I was so not leaving my room the whole day. Touya can try to kick me out, but it wont work. I needed a day off.

Maybe once Touya and dad were gone I'd go down to the lobby, seeing as there was a small internet café there.

Yeah, I'd noticed it the night before, when Syaoran and I had been running around like maniacs, searching for pink pieces of paper.

Oh well, I'd gotten a lot of great pictures.

Once out of the shower, I slipped into a comfortable pair of gray sweatpants and a light pink tank top.

And, right on cue, Touya knocked on the door. "Come on Sakura, get up."

"I am up." I sighed, opening the door.

Touya looked shocked. "Sakura…it's nine in the morning…and your already showered?"

"Ha, yeah I know." I said flatly. "I'm not leaving today, okay? I don't feel like leaving my room except to go down to the lobby."

"Come on Sakura, we're going to a movie." Touya said. "You have to come."

"No, I don't." I sighed. "Please Touya, I didn't sleep at all last night, look at my eyes."

He did. "So what? You can sleep in the movie."

"Touya." I said tonelessly. "I was running around all of Hong Kong all yesterday and I'm exhausted. Please just go without me. Or better yet, we'll go tomorrow and you and dad can go on that boat tour thing."

Touya sighed. "Fine. I'll tell dad. But he's not going to be happy, you've been skipping out enough already."

"I know and I'm sorry." I groaned. "I'll make it up to you guys, okay? How about dinner tonight? I'll be rested up by then."

"Deal." Touya said. "Get some rest squirt."

"Will do." I said, closing the door.

I sighed and flopped back onto the bed, shoving a pillow over my head. Only five weeks, less, until I had to go home.

Wait, had to? More like, would.

But the longer I staid here, the more attached I got to the beautiful city.

" I need some reminders." I sighed, climbing off the bed.

I walked out into the hallway and pressed my ear to Touya and dad's door; nothing, they were gone.

I walked into the elevator and went down into the lobby, where I found the internet café. Nice.

"Just for an hour." I said to the till person.

She smiled and pointed to an open computer in the back corner.

So I went to it and turned it on, my time showed on a clock above the computer.

One hour to e-mail my friends back home, and maybe Meilin, too.

I grinned when I saw they had MSN messnger. Let's hope someone's on…

Luck! There was. Eriol was on.

**CherryB:** Hey Eriol! Sup?

**EH:** Sakura! I thought you'd forgotten all bout me! It's been 3 weeks. Nm is goin on here, Tomoyo's distressed b/c your not here. What bout you? Tell me all about Hong Kong, and that guy…Syao.

**CherryB:** Syaoran? Oh, he's just I guy I "ran into" my 1st day. Turns out he's Meilin's cousin. (If Tomo told you bout Syao, she probably told you bout Meilin) Hong Kong is beautiful…it's gonna be hard to leave E!

**EH:** Well you'd better leave Saku, you sit with me in Chem, remember?

**CherryB:** lol, I remember. But still…I don't wanna leave Meilin, she's a good friend.

**EH?"** May-b she'll come here.

**CherryB:** Doubt it.

**EH:** U never knoe Saku. Fate has ways of playing out like that.

**CherryB:** What is with you guys and fate? Tomoyo said the same thing!

**EH:** Dunno. I g2g Saku. Talk to yah l8er, k?

**CherryB:** Buh-bye E-kun!

Eriol signed off and I sat there for a while, looking over the numerous e-mails he'd sent me, along with Tomoyo.

I was alone again. Just a Japanese chick in a Chinese city.

Wow this sucked.

I leaned back in my chair and looked around at all the people in the café; a girl around my age with dark red hair with black streaks, typing away, headphones over her ears blasting something out in a language I couldn't understand.

There was also an older man, about fifty, surfing the net for flowers. Different.

There really wasn't many people in there. A couple not far from me, laughing to each other about an e-mail they'd received, and a freakish looking guy with jet black hair, dark eyeliner and black nail polish.

I heard a 'ding' from my computer and I turned to it.

"Xiao-Lang?" I smirked. "How did he get my e-mail?"

Meilin, no doubt.

**Xiao-Lang:** Sakura?

**CherryB:** Konnichiwa Li-kun. So U got my e-mail did ya?

**Xiao-Lang**: ...

**CherryB**: I'm gonna take that as a yes

**Xiao-Lang**: Sry bout last night. Dunno wut came ova me.

**CherryB**: It's OK, really. I didn't mind.

**Xiao-Lang:** ...

**Xiao-Lang**: really?

**CherryB:** Surprisingly, yes.

**Xiao-Lang:** What's that supposed 2 mean?

**CherryB:** Insider.

**Xiao-Lang:** With who, yourself?

**CherryB:** Oh yeah. Me, myself and I have many insiders.

**Xiao-Lang**: lol. U didn't sleep last night, did U?

**CherryB:** Obviously Xiao-Lang: I knoe how I can make it up 2 U CherryB: Let's hear it then.

**Xiao-Lang**: movie. 2night. 2 make up 4 everything

**CherryB**: Tempting, but I can't. How bout 2 morrow night? I have to go out 2 night. Touya insisted.

**Xiao-Lang**: sure. I'll pick U up 7, k?

**CherryB**: Sounds great. C yah then. I g2g, my time's gonna run out.

**Xiao-Lang**: c ya

I signed out of MSN, my cheeks red. I actually had about half an hour left, but I really didn't want to stay and be more embarrassed.

Had I actually agreed to go out with Syaoran? I was so, so dead.

I needed diciplin, really I did. Say no to guys that you're never going to see again! God! How hard could that be?

Apparently, hard.

I sighed and checked my e-mail again. I had one new.

One from Tomoyo.

**From: Tomoyo  
To: Sakura**

_Where ARE you? I was expecting you to call me back after last night! (Thanks for waking me up by the way. NOT)_

_Send me some pictures will you? Or can you even do that? Whatever, just see what you can do!_

_I miss you so MUCH Sakura! Five weeks left! I'm surprised I survived this long without you. I'm surprised Kero survived this long without you. He's scrating at the deck legs at the moment, that's how annoyed he is with you not being here._

_Please e-mail me back ASAP! I need info, Meilin told me about the "hunt" thing and her plan, I need to know if it worked! E ME BACK!  
Tomoyo_

**From: Sakura  
To: Tomoyo**

_Sorry about the wait Tomoyo (though it wasn't very long) but I didn't sleep AT ALL last night! OMG you would not believe what happened. Here goes…HE KISSED ME.  
Sucks doesn't it?  
Why, you may ask? Because I LIKED it and I'll never see him again after this summer.  
Oh, and he just asked me to a movie for tomorrow, and I said yes. I am dead, worse than dead, I am history._

_What is this about some all-powerful "plan"? You had better tell me Tomoyo Daidouji or…else. I'll think of something later._

_If Kero starts clawing again, just put a little peanut butter on his nose. That'll keep him busy for a while. It works, believe me.  
Sakura_

After I was done the whole e-mail thing, my time was up and the computer shut down, all by itself.

I hated it when it did that.

With a strangled sigh I got up from the computer and walked back into the elevator.

Now, I would go to sleep. A much needed sleep.

Besides, I had to have dinner with dad and Touya that night, and I needed to be well rested for that.

Who knew what would happen.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	9. Dinner and a Movie

_Who wants two new chapters? I DO I DO! Thanks for all your reviews!_

* * *

With You  
Chapter Nine: Dinner and a Movie

I sat at the table across from Touya, my dad seating beside me, looking over the menu.

It was all in Chinese. Like I could read that.

"Um…" I said, elbowing my dad. "I can't read this."

"What do you want to eat and I'll tell you if it's on there." dad smiled.

He knew how to read Chinese? When did he learn that?

"Um…Umeboshi?" I said.

"They have it." my dad said. "Strawberry?"

I grinned and nodded. "Please."

"I'll have the same I guess." Touya shrugged. "I can't read it either."

I smirked. "So I'm not the only retarded one here."

"I'm not retarded." Touya growled.

"Sure you aren't." I laughed.

"Glad to finally see your face Sakura." my dad sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "I almost thought for a while that we'd left you in Japan."

I felt my cheeks flare. "Yeah…sorry about that dad. I know you wanted this to be a family vacation. But-"

"Its too long." he smiled. "I know. I'm glad you met some friends though."

"Except for that one Chinese gaki." Touya mumbled under his breath.

"Syaoran is not a gaki!" I said defensively, more defensively than I meant to.

"Why are you defending that yaro?" Touya said acidly. "He's no good Sakura. You shouldn't even be around those people, you aren't going to see them again after this summer, so why bother?"

"Because it's fun." I retorted. "And I know I won't see them again, but that doesn't mean I can't keep contact with them."

"Whose Syaoran?" my dad asked, confused.

I smirked, Touya and I had never kept in him the loop.

"Remember the _yaro_ Sakura ran into the first night?" Touya asked.

"Touya, don't use that kind of language." my dad said. "But yes, why?"

"That's Syaoran." I sighed.

"The ass." Touya added.

"Urusai!" I growled.

"Sakura don't tell your brother to shut up." my dad warned.

"He deserved it." I mumbled.

Touya smirked. Just sat there, smirking.

God I hated his smirk.

"Stop being a dick Touya." I growled under my breath as dad told the waiter our order. "You don't know Syaoran."

"You've known him, his friends, for three weeks, more, and you think you know them?" Touya laughed. "Don't be baka Sakura."

"I'm not baka." I growled. "And I know them better than you!"

"Sure." Touya sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"So Sakura." dad said, turning back to us. "Tell me about the people you've been hanging out with."

"It's just some kids my age." I shrugged. "Meilin, Syaoran, Chang, Shine and Jodie. But I haven't seen Shine and Jodie much."

He nodded. "Shine, that's a different name."

I nodded. "Her real name is Lin."

"Where did you go yesterday?" dad asked. "A girl came to the room and asked if she could put a note in your room. Was that Shine?"

I shook my head. "No, that was Meilin. Every year she leaves clues all over Hong Kong for Syaoran to find. Then she hides and he has to find her by midnight or he looses. He's lost every year but this one."

"You mean you spent the day with that yaro?" Touya snapped.

I nodded. "Yes. And call him a bastard one more time and I'll hurt you."

"Chill out you two." my dad growled. "So you went all over Hong Kong then? Did you win?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"So you got in at midnight?"

"Yeah, about, a little after." I said, remembering what had happened last night. If Touya ever found out, I was dead.

No, Syaoran was dead.

Then, I was dead.

Our food came not too long after, and the topic of my new friends was forgotten.

Thank God.

**XxXxX**

"Ready to go?" Syaoran asked when I met him in the lobby. Ever since my dinner with dad and Touya, Touya had been watching my room like a hawk.

He didn't know I was going out with Syaoran, but dad knew.

Let's hope that dad doesn't spill.

I nodded, walking with him out of the hotel. "So what made you change your mind?"

"Change my mind?" Syaoran asked, looking confused. "About what?"

"Me." I shrugged as we walked into the alley where he'd parked his Yamaha. "What made you stop hating me…if you still don't."

He smirked. "The night I spent in your room, when you were drugged."

I gaped at him. "That long ago? Why were you still so…mean?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I figured you hated me, so I didn't change. Until last night. Sorry."

I smirked. "That's okay, I guess."

I was so not going to tell him that I had hated him until only a few days ago.

"Oh, and another thing." he said as he slid the familiar helmet on my head and buckled it up.

"What?"

"This." He smiled, leaning forward and catching my mouth in his.

Nice.

I blushed as he pulled away, the feeling of his lips on mine still lingering. "Okay..."

He smirked and hopped on his bike ushering for me to do the same.

I did and he started up the bike, speeding out into the street.

Though I'd only been on his bike a couple times now, it felt almost natural. I wasn't afraid anymore, he was a pretty good driver…except for the whole running-lights part.

We made in to the movie theater in one piece, thankfully, and Syaoran parked just out back.

"Aren't you afraid someone will steal it, or key it?" I asked as we walked inside.

He shrugged. "No, not really. The city isn't that bad."

My mind wondered back to the guy who'd drugged me. "Sure."

We were going to go and see _Dark Water_.

Great, another horror. I think Syaoran was planning on killing me or something, because horror movies gave me heart attacks.

Almost.

So we bought popcorn and the like, you know, basic movie essentials, and then chose seats in the middle of the theater. Not in the back and not in the front, the middle.

So if he was planning on not watching the movie, his plans were so thwarted.

"So how much longer are you here for?" Syaoran asked as we sat down, waiting for the movie to start.

I shrugged, this worked for small talk, I guess. "About five weeks, I think, maybe less. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering."

We sat in silence for a while after that, thankful when the movie started.

Well, I'm guessing that he was thankful, I was terrified.

The movie hadn't even started yet and already my heart was in my throat.

And it stayed that way throughout the movie, especially when Syaoran's arm found it's way across my shoulder.

I didn't push it away, as my first instinct was to do, but relaxed…somewhat.

I was relaxed, somewhat, until the ghost popped out of nowhere, causing me to scream bloody murder.

Syaoran snickered as we walked out of the movie, my eyes still wide from the terror of it all. "I never knew you were so afraid of ghosts. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it'd be that bad." I said, staring blankly ahead of me. "But wow, that was amazing. Thanks Syaoran."

He smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "No problem Sakura. I enjoyed it."

Sure you did.

We walked from the theater, only to find that it was pouring rain outside.

"Awe hell." Syaoran groaned. "Wanna make a run for it?"

"Sure." I said, he and I breaking into a run, rushing down the street to where his bike was parked.

We made it to the bike safe and sound, but not dry. When it rained in Hong Kong, in rained. We were completely drenched from head to toe.

I laughed, pointing at him. "You look stupid, Li."

He smirked at me. "Says the drowned rat."

I stopped laughing and glared playfully at him. "Ouch Syaoran, ouch. That hurts," I held my hand over my heart. "Right here."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Can I fix it?"

"No, its broken for good." I said sarcastically. "Good job, good job."

Syaoran smirked, shaking his head somewhat. "You are something Sakura Kinomoto."

"Why thank you." I smiled.

He moved his hands from my waist to my face, cupping my face gently between them. "You know what?"

"What?" I asked, staring into his amber eyes. God his eyes were amazing…he was amazing.

"You are so beautiful." he said softly, pressing his lips against mine.

Okay…that was totally cute, perfect setting and everything.

So far this was turning out to be a good summer.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back, rain falling down onto my face. But I didn't care.

His hands moved from my face back to my waist, pulling me against him. His lips were like fire on mine, parting them hungrily, his tongue sliding into my mouth, exploring me fully.

I'd never been kissed like that before.

It was…amazing.

And oh-so easy to get caught up in.

Too easy to get caught up in.

Which is exactly what happened.

I felt my back hit the wall of the building behind me as he moved me forward, against it, his lips crushing against mine, kissing me passionately.

Why was he doing this? I mean, we'd only just started to show interest in each other a few days ago…but then again…he had liked me, as he'd admitted, before.

But what about me? Why was I doing this? I mean, I had hated Syaoran only a few days ago…

At least…I think I did.

I'm sure I did.

I was confused.

And his lips on mine, his body against mine, wasn't helping much either.

I felt his hands slide down my hips, resting on my thighs, his body pushing harder against mine, his kisses getting more and more dangerous.

But I didn't stop kissing him. I didn't tell him to stop.

I didn't want to.

It was only when he lifted me off the ground slightly, my legs wrapping instinctively around his waist, it was only when he pushed against me, that I stopped.

"Stop." I managed to whisper, my breaths coming in heavy gasps, mingling with his.

Syaoran nodded, resting his forehead against mine, his breathing no better than mine. "Yes. I-I'm sorry."

I smirked and kissed the tip of his nose. "It's okay. But…can you let me down?"

His cheeks flare as he quickly pulled away from me, allowing me to stand again. "S-Sorry."

I shrugged. "It's okay Syaoran, you don't have to apologize."

God, I needed to apologize, to myself. Why had I let myself go through that, that amazing feeling, when I knew I'd never see him again after this summer?

I was just asking for a broken heart.

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked the fluff! (Sorry if Syaoran seemed a bit like a perv. He's not! He was just…uh…caught in the moment. lol) Review! 


	10. Heartbreak

_Yah! Two chapters in one day! Gotta love it!_

* * *

With You  
Chapter Ten: Heartbreak

It was only two weeks later that it happened, the day my heart broke in two.

I had gone out with Syaoran a few more times since the first movie date, going to different places like tourist spots, dances, etc. It had all been fun, everything perfect.

Of course more making out, but nothing as close as that first time.

I found, over those two weeks with Syaoran, that I was slowly falling for him.

Okay, I had fallen for him, I'll admit it. I was in love with Syaoran Li.

And it hurt me to know that I was going home in only one short week.

"What'll you do, when you get home?" Syaoran asked ask we lay on the docks, staring up at the night sky.

I shrugged, my hands resting comfortably on my stomach, my emerald eyes cast towards the sky. "I don't…know. I guess everything will go back to normal."

Syaoran sighed and lifted his hand over mine. "I don't want everything to go back to the way it was. I wish you could stay."

I smiled faintly at him. "I wish I could stay, too, Syaoran. I really do. But…I have to go back. I'm tired of living in a hotel and I miss Tamoeda…but I'll miss you."

Syaoran smirked, turning to me. "You haven't been living at the hotel the whole time."

That, was true.

I had spent a few nights at Syaoran and Meilin's house, not in the same room thank you, getting practically attacked by his four sisters. I had also spent a few nights at Shine's.

Of course, when I was at Syaoran's...making out all the way...until his annoying sisters came in and were all "Omigod how CUTE!"

But otherwise, it was hotel all the way.

Oh well…

I sighed and sat up, letting go of Syaoran's hand, hugging my knees to my chest.

What was I supposed to do about Syaoran? I mean, long distance relationships just…didn't work out. Often.

I don't know how long I'd be able to go without him.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked, sitting up, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know…" I breathed, staring down at the water below us.

This was the first place I'd gone with Syaoran, somewhat, my second night in Hong Kong, to shoot off fireworks. I loved it here…

I hated to leave it.

"Don't worry about it Sakura." Syaoran said, hugging me tightly against him. "We'll figure something out."

I felt tears sting at my eyes as he held me. I had become so accustomed over the past two weeks to the way he held me, the way I felt safe in his arms, the way I seemed to fit so well there.

And now I had to leave that all behind.

Gently, I pulled away from his hold and got to my feet, tears blurring my vision.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said, looking up at me. "What's wrong?"

"It wont work Syaoran." I said, blinking hard, not allowing the tears to fall. "You know it won't work."

"Work? What won't work?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Us!" I cried. "You know it can't work Syaoran. I'm going back to Japan in a week, less, and we won't see each other again!"

"Sakura you don't know that." Syaoran said, getting to his feet, standing in front of me. "We'll meet again, someday."

"But you don't know that." I said, my voice cracking. "I want to be with you, I do. But…it won't work. I can't come here every year and I know you can't come to Japan every year. You know it has to be done Syaoran."

"Sakura…please." Syaoran breathed, gripping my hands tightly in his. "Don't say that. I…I love you. I don't want to loose you."

My breath caught in my throat as he said those simple words. _I love you_. I hadn't heard those words since my mother died. Sure, my dad said it and Touya said it sometimes, but not in the way Syaoran said it.

"Sakura I love you." he said again, staring down at me, his eyes pleading. "Please."

I closed my eyes, glittering tears rolling down my cheeks. "I…can't. I don't want to hurt you Syaoran. If we stayed like this…it would only hurt you."

He sighed and leaned forward, catching my mouth in his.

I struggled against his grasp on me, not wanting to fall into the kiss, as I had so many times before.

But I couldn't help it. I was falling.

Just as I thought there was no hope, that I'd never be able to let him go, I pushed away from him.

"Stop." I demanded. "Stop it Syaoran."

"Sakura…" he breathed.

I shook my head, backing away from his grasp. "I…I have to go. Goodbye Syaoran."

Then I turned, and ran.

He didn't follow after me, not like all those other times he'd chased me along the beach, along the streets. He didn't follow me.

So I ran, all the way back to the hotel, hot tears streaking down my cheeks.

I ran into the hotel, skipping the elevator and taking the stairs. I ran all the way to my room, opened the door, slammed it shut, and fell in a heap onto my bed, burying my face in my arms.

"I love you too…" I whispered into the covers. "I love you too, Syaoran."

I only wished that he could hear me.

Suddenly I felt a hand rest against my shoulder, and I sat up, turning to face the person.

"T-Touya?" I sniffed, rubbing the tears from my eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you slam the door." Touya smirked. "What're you crying for, squirt?"

I smiled faintly. "It's nothing."

"Come on Sakura." Touya sighed, wiping a tear from my cheek with his thumb. "I think I know when something's wrong with my sister. Now, tell me, what happened?"

I wasn't going to, I really wasn't, but I soon found myself blurting out everything. Everything from over the past two weeks with Syaoran.

Touya frowned when I was finished, his dark eyes hooded. "I should have known it was that kid."

"No, it's not his fault." I said quickly. "I just…I don't want to leave his, Touya. I…I think I-"

"Love him?" Touya said.

I nodded, lowering my head. "You must think I'm pretty stupid, don't you?"

Touya sighed and wrapped his arms around me tightly, resting his head on top of mine. "No, Sakura, I don't. I think you have back choices in guys, but I don't think your stupid."

I smiled faintly. "Thank you Touya."

"Besides." he smiled down at me. "We're going home in a week and you'll never see that kid again. So why worry about it? It's water under the bridge, now."

I sighed. I wish it were that simple.

**_One Week Later, Back in Japan…_**

I lay on Tomoyo's bed, staring blankly at the floor while she and Eriol went through all my pictures of the trip.

The last week had been hell. The first day I had refused to come out of the room, and Syaoran had left message after message for me.

The last one had been; Fine. Have a nice life.

That had done it.

After that I didn't hear from him again, or Meilin, or Shine, or anyone. For the whole week I remained with my family, not hearing a word from any of my new friends.

Did they all hate me now because of what I'd done? If so…ouch.

I thought that, of course, until Shine and Meilin came to see me off at the airport.

"Come over here Sakura." Eriol said, lying on the floor beside Tomoyo, the pictures from my trip scattered in front of them. "Tell us who these people are."

I sighed, I didn't want to, and crawled onto the floor, sitting beside Eriol.

He pointed to a picture of Meilin, when we'd first been walking to the club my second night in Hong Kong.

"That's Meilin." I said. "You talked to her Tomoyo."

"So that's her." Tomoyo smiled. "Cool! Now at least I have a face to go with the voice."

"Her?" Eriol said, pointing to another picture.

I smiled. "Shine."

It was a picture of Shine and I standing in front of a beautiful view on top of Victoria Point.

"Them?" Tomoyo said.

"Chang and Jodie." I said.

"Him?" Eriol said, pointing to one of me and Syaoran.

I frowned, picking the photo off the ground.

It was a picture we'd taken at his house, just after I'd gone to the movie with him. His arm was comfortably around my waist and I was leaning into his chest, each of us with silly smiles on our faces.

"Syaoran." I said softly.

"No way!" Tomoyo gasped. "Wow he's-"

"Tomoyo." Eriol said flatly. "Don't forget your boyfriend is in the room."

Tomoyo smiled at Eriol and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I know. Don't worry, I only have eyes for you."

I stared down at the picture of Syaoran and I, there were so many more in the pile, and I felt as if I might cry.

I had wanted to burn the pictures, get rid of them forever…but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted the memories…but…I was still hurt.

He didn't have to get so mad. I know I hurt him but…he must have known it was coming. It couldn't possibly work between us, right?

I mean, I would never see him again.

I sighed and lay down beside Eriol, poking through the rest of the pictures and explaining them.

School started in two days and I was happy. At least then my mind would be kept busy, and I would soon forget all about my summer romance with Syaoran Li.

* * *

Yeah, you think that Sakura. Hope you liked it! I gave you two chapters so REVIEW! 


	11. Back to School

_Thank you SO much for ALL of your reviews! You guys/girls rock!  
And you WIN! There will be a Syaoran's POV in the LAST chapter._

* * *

With You  
Chapter Eleven: Back to School

"Ready to go Sakura?" Touya asked as I walked downstairs, tossing an apple to me.

I nodded, catching the fruit. "Yeah, thanks."

Back to school. Back to the long days of math equations and homework.

Back to uniforms.

I sighed and looked down at my uniform; a navy blue skirt that, in my opinion, was way too short for school, and a white blouse with a navy blue tie.

I walked with Touya out to the car, shoving him aside when he tried to get in the driver's seat.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he snapped.

"Driving." I smiled, holding out my license. I hadn't been able to use it in Hong Kong, so I needed the practice.

"No way squirt." Touya said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back, blocking my way to the driver's door. "I have work to get to, and I can't be late. So get in.

I glared at him, slipping into the passenger's seat. "Ass."

"I love you too Saku." Touya smirked.

I turned from him, staring bitterly out the window.

School…what a drag.

We made it to the school in no time. The familiar groups of people gathered in the courtyard, the guys playing basketball on the court.

"See you at dinner squirt." Touya said.

"Bye." I replied, hopping out of the car and waving as he drove away.

School would be so boring…I bet. Nothing interesting ever happened there.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo grinned, running up to me, her long dark hair bouncing behind her. "Your hear earlier than usual."

I smiled. "Yeah, Touya had to get to work."

"Oh. How about we blade tomorrow?"

"Sure thing." I said, walking with her into the courtyard.

"Hey Tomoyo, Sakura." Eriol smiled, walking up to us. "Isn't this nice, all together again."

I smirked. "Yeah."

"Oh this summer just wasn't the same without you." Tomoyo sighed, linking her arm with mine. "I'm just glad your back."

"Me too." I smiled, totally telling the truth. The last week in Hong Kong had been so horrible I'd practically ran into the airport I wanted to leave so bad.

But, thankfully, Meilin and Shine came and said goodbye to me.

**_Flashback  
_**"Oh I'm going to miss you Sakura!" Meilin sighed, hugging me tightly as Touya and dad gave the lady at the counter our tickets. "Will you come back?"

"I don't know." I smiled, giving Shine a quick hug. "I doubt it. This was a one time thing, I think."

"Then we'll come and see you." Meilin grinned. "Me and Syaoran."

I frowned. "Maybe just you. Syaoran wouldn't come."

"Oh come on Sakura!" Shine sighed. "Syaoran's just being the same old ass he always was. He'll get over himself and realize that he can't live without you."

I laughed faintly. "Let's hope so. E-mail me, call me, whatever, okay?"

"Sure thing." Meilin grinned. "Don't forget us!"

"As long as you don't forget me." I smiled.

"Never!" Shine shouted, startling a few of the people in the airport. "We'll always be together. Not in body, but in soul."

Meilin and I broke in mad laughter.

"What?" Shine said, looking embarrassed. "I read it in a book once, leave me alone!"

I sighed and shook my head. "Sure Shine, sure. But I've got to go now, talk to you guys later."

"Of course!" Meilin grinned.

I smiled and gripped her hands. "Please tell Syaoran I'm sorry, I really am."

"I know." Meilin said softly. "Don't worry about it Sakura, really. He loves you, and he'll let you go. He'll get over it, he's a strong guy. Just don't worry, I'll bet he's e-mailing you in a week saying how sorry he is."

"Hope so." I smiled as Touya called me from the gate. "Well, bye you guys."  
_**End Flashback**_

"I've got to get to music class." Tomoyo smiled, kissing Eriol lightly on the cheek. "See you guys at lunch okay?"

I nodded. "Bye Tomoyo."

Then she turned and darted through the crowds, into the school.

"So." Eriol sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "How are you doing, kid?"

"I'm fine, Eriol." I said. "What about you?"

"You know what I mean Sakura." he said. "About Li, I mean."

"Oh. That." I sighed. "I'm okay, really. Like Touya said, it's water under the bridge."

"That's good that your okay with it then." Eriol said. "Have you talked to that Meilin girl?"

I shook my head. "Not in a few days, but I just got an e-mail from Shine last night."

As if on cue, my phone suddenly started beeping, letting me know I'd just got a text message.

"Who's it from?" Eriol asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Probably Tomoyo." I smirked, pulling my phone from my bag.

It wasn't, it was from Meilin.

**ChinaRae:** _Hey Saku! Sup? Nice day huh?_

"That's odd." Eriol smirked. "Shouldn't she mean 'nice day'? Not 'nice day huh'?"

I shrugged. "She probably got mixed up."

**CherryB**: _Nm. Yah, nice day. Wut bout there?_

Eriol and I waited for a while, staring at my phone, waiting for her reply.

Ding.

**ChinaRae:** _Perfect-o. Like yur skirt._

"She's freaking me out." Eriol shuddered beside me. "Tell her to cut it out."

I smirked. "Chill out, it's not like she's gonna pop out and kill you."

"You never know."

**CherryB:** _Confused much? Wut r u doin?_

I sent it.

"Wait." Eriol said suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Send her another one." Eriol said.

I shrugged.

**CherryB:** _Eriol says hi._

I sent it.

Ding.

"What the hell?" I said, looking up from my phone.

No way. There's no way that Meilin could be here…

Eriol and I looked around, scanning the crowds for a black-haired Chinese girl.

There was none.

Ding.

**ChinaRae:** _U look confused._

**CherryB:** _WHERE R U?_

**ChinaRae:** _…_

"I officially name her freaky." Eriol smirked. "Time to find her. Come on Sakura."

Eriol grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the crowds of chattering teenagers, the both of us looking for any sign of Meilin.

**ChinaRae:** _Come on Saku. U can do betta._

**CherryB**: _We will find u yet Rae  
_  
**ChinaRae:** _Doubt it_

I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone back in my purse, my emerald eyes darting around, finally catching sight of someone hiding behind the entrance gates.

"Over there." I whispered to Eriol.

He nodded and we ran through the crowds, darting past people, finally turning the corner to the front gates.

Where I promptly had arms wrapped around me.

"Sakura!" Meilin grinned, hugging me tightly. "Took you long enough!"

I grinned. "Meilin! What are you doing here?"

"We got a year exchange!" Meilin laughed. "And our parents say that if we like it here enough, we can stay."

I smiled. "That's great!"

Wait. We?

Meilin let go of me then, and I was fully able to see the person standing behind her, his arms folded across his chest.

And my heart stopped beating.

Syaoran.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"U-Um." I managed to croak. "S-Syaoran, hi."

He turned to me, nodding slightly. "Hey Sakura."

I felt a deep blush run along my cheeks as I looked back at him…at his lips.

"T-This is Eriol." I said quickly, grabbing Eriol's arm, as if he could protect me or something. "Eriol meet Meilin Rae and Syaoran Li."

Eriol smiled and shook Meilin's hand. "Nice to finally meet you guys."

"You too!" Meilin grinned. "I've heard so much about you guys. Where's Tomoyo?"

"In music class." I said, trying to keep my eyes off the chocolate-haired boy behind Meilin. "We can meet up with her at lunch."

"Great!" Meilin smiled. "Now, show me around! I have no idea where to go."

"Sure thing." I smiled. "Eriol, want to help?"

"Sure Saku." Eriol said. "Coming Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded and followed after us as we walked into the courtyard.

I noticed, as we walked through the crowds of students, towards the school, that many of the conversations stopped, and many eyes, mostly female, followed after us.

Well, after Syaoran.

I couldn't help but feel the tiniest twinge of jealousy.

Okay, big twinge, huge twinge. More like a touch-him-and-die twinge.

"So what made you two come here?" I asked, trying to take my mind off the ogling girls watching after us.

Meilin shrugged. "There was a year exchange and we went for it. We thought, actually, that it was in Tokyo, but found out only yesterday that it was here."

So that's why Syaoran agreed to come, then, because he didn't think it was here.

"Well that's great." Eriol grinned. "You got to show Sakura your city, so we can show you ours. Hey Sakura, how about we take them out tonight?"

I groaned. "Eriol it's a school night, you really think that we should?"

"Oh come on Saku." Eriol grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, as he always did. "It'll be fun, just like before school ended."

"Don't forget we got caught, by Touya." I snickered.

I noticed, from the corner of my eye, the way Syaoran stiffened when Eriol put his arm around me.

So, he hadn't totally forgotten about me, or hated me, then huh?

Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe.

I highly doubted it.

So far, Syaoran and I were back the way we started: not talking.

I sighed and walked into the school with the others. "Well, welcome to Tamoeda High. Get used to the crowds, there are gonna be more soon."

"Tonight." Eriol said, cutting off my little speech. "I'm picking us all up, we're going out."

"Yes!" Meilin grinned.

"Great." I rolled my eyes.

"What time?" Syaoran asked.

"Ten." Eriol answered. "The perfect time."

"Where are we going?" Meilin asked.

"Where else?" I laughed. "Penguin Park!"

"Penguin…Park?" Syaoran said, sounding confused.

* * *

Okay, Sakura's in for an interesting school year. Review! 


	12. Nightly Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own "It's Not Me" 3 Doors Down does….sadly  
_Yeah, I wanna post TWO chapters again! Yay! Don't forget to REVIEW!_

* * *

**

**With You  
Chapter Twelve: Nightly Fun**

Right on time, right on the ten o'clock dot, I heard a car horn honk outside my bedroom window.

I was dreading, literally dreading, getting in that SUV.

Why? Because Syaoran was going to be there.

That school day had been hell enough. I mean, he was in four, four, out of my five classes, homeroom included.

The only class of mine he wasn't in, was my first period, which was my least favorite class.

So, basically, he was in the class that I did like, and now I hated that class; Art.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

I quickly slipped on a light pink zip-up sweater over top of my white tank-top and slipped out the window, something I had become perfectly pro at, I'd done it so much.

Touya had, thankfully, not caught wind of my little ten o'clock escape, yet, and was in his room, listening to music and getting ready to go to sleep. So I was home free.

Touya was, also, less suspicious of me, seeing as he knew all about my break up with Syaoran, and did not know that Syaoran was, actually, here in Japan, his home only a few city blocks away from ours.

I was so dead. So dead it wasn't even funny.

To me, anyway. Tomoyo had found it hilarious.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo grinned as I walked up to the dark blue SUV. She was sitting in the front seat, as usual, her long raven hair tied back into a pony tail. "Finally, we thought you'd fallen asleep."

"Yeah right." I smirked. "Not with Kero, he won't leave me alone."

Tomoyo giggled. "He just missed you, that's all."

"It's been a week. That cat is insane." I rolled my eyes, hopping in the back seat with Meilin, Syaoran was sitting in the far back seats.

Actually, Syaoran was lying in the far back seats, his hands behind his head, his eyes closed and everything.

"Comfy?" I smirked, looking back at him.

He didn't answer, all he did was give me the thumbs up.

Wow, what a talker.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face Meilin. "So how are you guys settling in?"

"So far so good." Meilin smiled. "Thanks for asking. So, what is this Penguin Park, anyway?"

"Only the place that holds all of our childhood memories." Eriol grinned, pulling the car into drive, speeding off down the street.

God, he was just as dangerous a driver as Syaoran. Worse, even.

Then I remembered; it was Syaoran's birthday soon. But when? Who knew, who cared? Not me, he was being way too rude at the moment.

Okay, I did care, but only a little.

"Come on Eriol!" I groaned, leaning forward into the front seats, my fingers finding a stack of CD's on the ground. I picked one out and slipped it in the machine. "Music man, music!"

Eriol rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed, have you?"

"Why would I?" I smiled, pressing play.

I grinned and sat back in my seat, satisfied, as 3 Doors Down's "It's Not Me" came on, the soft tune of the guitar going through the car until the chorus hit in, where it went into loud, rock mode.

_Look what you did  
Is this who you wanted me to be?  
Well it's not me  
Look what you did  
Is this how you wanted it to be?  
In this life you gave away  
Was meant for me_

"Nice song." Meilin smirked. "I never knew you liked this kind of music."

"That's nothing." Tomoyo smirked. "You should heard Evanescence, or Linkin Park, or My Chemical Romance."

"What's wrong with them?" I said defensively. Diss my music and you die, so to speak.

"Here's a good one." Eriol said, changing the song to My Chemical Romance's "Helena".

"Ha ha." I said. "Very funny Eriol, we get it, okay? You can put on whatever you want."

"Okay." Eriol smiled, putting on Theory of a Deadman's "No Way Out".

I grinned, sitting back in my seat. I loved this song. The lead singer in Theory of a Deadman was hot.

We continued to drive through the streets towards the park, listening to the fine tunes of Theory of a Deadman.

"So." Tomoyo said, turning around in her seat, her eyes fixed on Meilin. "Did our little Saku behave in Hong Kong?"

"Of course I did!" I smirked.

"Sure you did Sakura, sure you did." Syaoran said from the back seat. I could totally tell what he meant by the tone of his voice.

I have to admit that my whole face turned bright red at that one. What an ass to bring up that at a time like this!

Of course, no one else in the car knew what he was talking about, because I hadn't told anyone about our little make out session behind the movie theater, and I was only guessing that he hadn't told Meilin.

And from Meilin's face, I was right, he hadn't told her.

"What are you talking about Syaoran?" she asked.

"Nothing." Syaoran said, his eyes still closed, looking totally laid back.

How tempted I was to punch him, hard, in the stomach.

But, of course, I didn't punch him, as much as I desperately wanted to, but turned back around. "Are we there yet"

And we were.

I hopped out of the back of the SUV without another word and ran into the park, Tomoyo laughing after me.

I, however, wasn't laughing. I was fuming, silently. Ass. Ass. Ass.

"So what's so special about this place?" Meilin asked, hopping out of the car, Syaoran after her, his hands shoved casually into his pockets.

"This, is where we met." Tomoyo smiled. "Well, Sakura and I already knew each other, but this is where we met Eriol."

"I thought we met at school." Eriol said.

Tomoyo shot him a glare. "Okay, this is where we always ran into each other after school. Happy now Hirazagwa?"

"Yup." he grinned.  
I rolled my eyes, running up the slide that was shaped like a large penguin head, climbing with ease onto the top, sitting just beside the crown.

"Sakura, get down." Meilin said, rolling her eyes.

I shook my head. "No way, man. I've been waiting all summer to do this."

"So, tell me about why you guys got caught sneaking out a few months ago." Meilin said, climbing up beside me.

I laughed. "Eriol, you tell her."

Eriol smirked. "Tomoyo was out of town and Sakura and I wanted to celebrate the near ending school year, so I picked her up and we went out."

"And got caught." I snickered. "Touya noticed I was gone and he went looking for me, and he heard us running through the streets, so he drove by, barely stopped, and got Yukito to pull me into the car."

"Who's Yukito?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, he speaks." Eriol laughed.

Syaoran shrugged. "I was just asking."

"Yukito is a family friend of Sakura's." Tomoyo said. "He goes to school with Touya."

"Is he as evil?" Meilin asked.

"No way!" I grinned. "Yukito it like Touya's opposite…almost. He…how can I put this..."

"You already did." Eriol chuckled. "The opposite of Touya. He's way more laid back and let's Sakura get away with too much."

I shrugged. "Too true, too true. Anyway, I grew up with him being around all the time, he's like a brother."

"Sure." Tomoyo laughed. "Come on! We have to go somewhere else, this is boring."

"The shrine?" Eriol suggested.

"Ugh, no way!" I smiled. "We'll show them later. How about…I don't know..."

"The school?" Meilin suggested. "I want to see what it's like without so many people there."

"Perfect." Eriol smiled. "Off to school we go."

I laughed and jumped from the penguin slide, landing in front of him and Tomoyo. "Next time, try not to make it sound like a nursery rhyme, will you?"

**XxXxX**

We all sat in the school courtyard, some of us, like Syaoran, lying down, staring at the stars. The rest of us were just talking.

"So what about you?" Tomoyo asked, leaning against Eriol, his arm around her shoulders. "You guys have heard our crazy stories, what about yours?"

Our crazy stories? Yeah right, they heard like, five of them, there were lots, lots more…like the time at the beach, when Eriol, Tomoyo and I had all stolen this little boat thing and gone out to far, and the beach patrol had to come out and save us.

We were so grounded.

"What do you mean?" Meilin asked, sounding confused.

"She means," Syaoran said, his amber eyes fixed on the sky above him. "Stuff like what they just told you."

"Oh, okay." Meilin sighed. "No, not really. Except the time we accidentally set fire to the piers while shooting fireworks."

"Ha!" I laughed. "I told you those things were too close to the warehouses!"

Meilin smirked. "Yeah, yeah."

"Anything else?" Eriol asked. "There's got to be more, you guys can't be perfect angels."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "Syaoran, tell them about your crap driving."

He sat up. "My driving is not crap!"

I nodded. "Yeah, it is."

He glared at me. "You're just a wimp."

"Anyone would be." I shot back.

"Wait, what happened?" Tomoyo smirked.

"Syaoran here, has a Yamaha. He likes to go through red lights."

"I can do that," he said, lying back in the grass. "It's not like anyone got hurt."

True. But I wasn't about to tell him that, he probably knew anyway.

"Anyway." Meilin smirked. "What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Well it's no longer summer vacation." I sighed. "So, school, then homework, then school again, thus the vicious circle."

Eriol rolled his eyes. "We can all go to a movie or something. Hey Sakura, remember that movie you made with Touya and Yukito? It was in that fair thing?"

I laughed and nodded. "I remember, it was this murder thing or something? I can't even remember. I remember how Yukito got sick and fell off the balcony and Touya had to catch him. That was scary."

"It was." Tomoyo frowned. "I'm glad Touya caught him, that would have been a nasty fall, but the movie turned out pretty good."

"Not bad." I shrugged. "Maybe we can get you and Syaoran to meet Yukito, Meilin."

"That'd be cool." Meilin smiled. "He sounds like a cool guy."

"I don't know if that would be a good thing." Eriol said.

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked, looking confused.

"Well, Sakura, have you told Touya that Meilin and Syaoran are here?"

I shook my head. "No, but I know what your getting at, and your right. No offense Syaoran, but Touya doesn't like you much."

Syaoran smirked. "I don't like him much either, so that's not a problem."

I rolled my eyes, hey, at least he was talking to me now.

Somewhat nicely, too.

I sighed and stretched, checking my watch. "We'd better get going, I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Yeah we should get going." Eriol said. "I'm surprised Touya hasn't come looking for you yet."

"Me too. But then again, he probably wouldn't guess that we were at the school." I smirked.

We all got to our feet and walked back to Eriol's car, jumping inside and speeding down the street, chatting about random things, mostly Touya and his overprotective-ness.

"See you tomorrow Sakura." Meilin said as I jumped out of the SUV and ran across my driveway, waving slightly, and climbed up the side of the house, where there was some wooden squares with some ivy growing on it.

"What are you doing?" Meilin hissed up at me.

From the open window I could heard Eriol laughed. "Don't worry, she does this all the time."

I kept climbing, grabbing onto the windowsill, swinging myself across and onto the tiles roof, pulling open my bedroom window.

Then I turned and smile, waving to the four teens in the SUV.

Well, to Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin. I wasn't going to bother waving to Syaoran.

Then I jumped into my room, closing the window behind me, drawing the curtains.

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it! Review! 


	13. Secrets

_**Whoa, thanks for your reviews! They ROCKED!  
ANOTHER two chappies for you! (Well, after this one is the second one, but you get it)**_

**

* * *

With You  
Chapter Thirteen: Secrets**

Okay, they weren't telling me something.

Tomoyo and Meilin were just sitting there, talking under their breaths to each other, looking back at me every once and a while.

What, was going on?

I could tell that Eriol and Syaoran were just as clueless as I, for when I looked back at the two boys, who seemed to be getting along well together, they were staring blankly at Tomoyo and Meilin, also.

Ha, I wasn't the only one not left in the loop.

But I wanted to be in the loop.

"Do you know what they could possibly be talking about?" I asked, walking up to Syaoran and Eriol's desks, never taking my eyes off the two raven-haired girls at the back, who were now snickering to each other.

Eriol shook his head. "No idea…Tomoyo wont tell me, she and Meilin were doing this on the way to school, too."

"I couldn't even hear what they were saying." Syaoran said, looking blankly at Tomoyo and Meilin.

"Have you tried asking Meilin?" I asked Syaoran.

He shook his head.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll try then."

So I walked over to the two, who instantly stopped talking and turned to me.

You know someone's talking about you when you walk by and they stop talking.

Damn they were annoying.

"Okay, what's going on?" I couldn't help but growl. "Why are you guys whispering all of a sudden?"

"No reason Sakura." Tomoyo smiled that oh-so believable smile. "Why would you ask?"

"Because you keep snickering and whispering and looking at me." I said flatly. "And it's getting rather annoying."

"We aren't doing anything Sakura." Meilin said with a shrug. "We swear."

I rolled my eyes and walked back to Syaoran and Eriol, sinking into a desk in front of Eriol. "You know what they're doing, don't you?"

"I don't." Eriol said.

I turned to him and glared. "Your lying through your teeth Hirazagwa."

He smirked. "You know me too well."

"What?" I gasped at him, turning to Syaoran. "Do you know too?"

"No." Syaoran said. "And I, unlike Eriol, am serious."

"Well this is unfair." I growled, glaring at Eriol. "And after all we've been through. Ouch Eriol, ouch."

Wait. I wasn't in on it and neither was Syaoran…was it something to do with Syaoran and I?

No way, my friends aren't that particularly evil…I don't think. I hope. God if they're that evil, then there's only one thing to do; fight back.

But how? Easily, if it has anything to do with me and Syaoran, stay as far away from Syaoran as possible.

So ha, in their faces! In their evil little plotting faces!

I frowned and folded my arms across my chest stubbornly. "Well this sucks."

"Oh chill out Sakura." Eriol smirked. "We're all going out tonight, come with us?"

"I would like to, but I can't." I sighed. "Yukito is coming for dinner tonight and I have to be there."

"Have to, or want to?" Tomoyo smirked, she and Meilin walking up to us.

"Both." I grinned. "Besides, I didn't see him all summer, he was supposed to come with us, you know?"

"What?" Eriol gaped at me. "You mean he was invited and Tomoyo and I weren't?"

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. "But Touya doesn't like you very much Eriol and Tomoyo…well I don't know why we didn't think to ask you."

"Because I would have died of boredom if the both of you had left me." Eriol rolled his eyes. "Fine, after he leaves you come with us, ten again."

"Fine." I sighed. "But if I get caught, your going to have to escape both Touya and Yukito, Touya is teaching him."

"Great." Eriol sighed, rolling his sapphire eyes.

**XxXxX**

**(AN: Just so everyone gets this next part, here are who everyone is…though I tried to make it as obvious as possible….Sakura--CherryB….Eriol--EH?…Tomoyo--MusicT…Syaoran--Xiao-Lang…Meilin--ChinaRae. There you go! I hope you can understand the lingo!)**

**EH:** _So, Sakura, u comin or wut?  
_  
**CherryB**: _I think not E. Touya has gone loco and refuses to let me out of the house  
_  
**EH:** _Y! He wuz OK with it B4! Sumwut…  
_  
**CherryB:** _Ha ha, yah right. He found out that Syao and Meilin r in town and he lost it. U knoe Touya  
_  
**EH:** _Hold on, I'm adding pplz to the convo…  
_  
**(Xiao-Lang added to conversation)  
(China Rae added to conversation)  
(MusicT added to conversation)**

**CherryB**: _Gr8. Now we R all here_

**MusicT:** _Hey Saku, Eriol, Meilin, Syao!  
_  
**ChinaRae:** _Hey Tomo. Sup every 1?_

**CherryB:** _I am not allowed out _

**Xiao-Lang:** _Ha ha, sucks 2 B U_  
**  
CherryB:** _Shut up Li  
_**  
Xiao-Lang:** _Make me  
_**  
CherryB:** _I knoe where U live, Meilin showed me, I will come and make U _

**Xiao-Lang:** _Let's C U try it Kinomoto_  
**  
ChinaRae:** _OMG will U guys SHUT UP? It's just like we're bak in Hong Kong!  
_**  
MusicT:** _Hey Meilin.  
_**  
ChinaRae:**_ lol  
_**  
Xiao-Lang:** _omg STOP DOIN THAT! U two keep havin these "insider" moments. STOP IT!_  
**  
EH:** _Wow, I am friends wit a bunch of children_  
**  
Xiao-Lang:** _shut up E  
_**  
CherryB:** _I'm not a child. Li is. He's just jealous of Tomoyo and Meilin's friendship  
_**  
Xiao-Lang**: _O come ON Sakura, U want 2 knoe wut they R talking bout 2!  
_**  
CherryB:** _MayB I do and mayB I don't_  
**  
Xiao-Lang:**_ U R ANNOYING_  
**  
CherryB:** _Right bak yah ASS  
_**  
ChinaRae:** _wow, this sure is a change of heart from this summa, eh Xiao?  
_**  
Xiao-Lang:** _shut up Meilin!  
_**  
EH:** _Wut R U TALKING about?  
_**  
ChinaRae:** _U knoe I can tell them everythin Li_  
**  
Xiao-Lang**: _SHUT UP MEILIN  
_**  
CherryB**: _I agree with Li, sadly _  
**  
Xiao-Lang:** _Wut's that supposed to mean?_  
**  
CherryB:** _Figure it out there Li-kun. I'm leavin every 1, c yah tomorrow skool. Oh, and Yukito says hi.  
_**  
MusicT:** _HI YUKITO!_  
**  
EH:** _lol, c yah Saku CherryB: Ja ne! Oh, and U still have 2 tell me wut Meilin is talkin bout. _

**Xiao-Lang:**_ drop it Eriol, drop it_

**XxXxX**

I sighed and turned off my computer, flopping back onto my bed. Instantly, Kero jumped onto the bed and crawled onto my stomach, meowing in my face.

"Hey Kero." I smirked, scratching behind his little golden ears.

Talking with everyone had been fun, except for Syaoran being an ass as usual, but damn, when Tomoyo and Meilin had that insider, that was annoying.

I wasn't jealous or anything, oh no, I wasn't that kind of person, I was just annoyed…because it included me, I think, and I was being left out of it.

It was so, so annoying.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Come in." I said, not moving from my bed. Besides, if I did, Kero would probably claw me for moving while he was so comfortable on my stomach.

Yukito walked it, the ever-so familiar smile lighting up his handsome face. "Hey Sakura, what are you doing in here?"

"I was talking with some friends." I said. "But I signed off, Syaoran was getting annoying."

"Touya told me about this Syaoran person." Yukito said, sitting beside me on the bed. "So he's here now, from China?"

I sighed and sat up with a nod, much to Kero's distress. "Yeah, he and his cousin Meilin transferred here for a year exchange."

Yukito nodded. "And you aren't too happy about that I take it?"

"Well, I am…" I sighed. "I mean, about Meilin being here, but not Syaoran."

"Why not Syaoran? Aren't you two friends?"

"Well…we were a little more than friends in Hong Kong." I said with a frown. "But I kind of…ended it before we left and he hates me for it now."

"So you liked this kid, huh." Yukito smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Like wasn't a strong enough word.

Oh well, I wasn't going to tell Yukito that.

"Why am I talking to you about this anyway?" I said. "You're just going to tell Touya and he'll hunt Syaoran down."

"What makes you think I wont?" Yukito asked.

I laughed, really, that was a good one. Yukito, hunt someone down? Yeah right.

"Sorry Yukito." I snickered, patting him on the shoulder. "But you wouldn't hurt a fly, much less hunt someone down."

"Oh you never know Sakura." Yukito laughed. "Touya has been teaching me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Come on." Yukito said, getting off the bed. "Let's go down for some dessert, get your mind off this Syaoran guy."

"He's not on my mind!" I shrieked.

"Sure Sakura, sure. I could see the stars in your eyes." Yukito smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets, walking from the room.

"Hey! You get back here!" I growled, jumping off the bed and rushing after the silver-haired boy.

* * *

Okay! A bit of a shorter chapter, but whatever. Review! 


	14. Getting the Gift

_ANOTHER two chapters in one day! YOU OWE ME REVIEWS FOR THIS!  
ahem Anyway, this story is almost OVER! Only, like, 5 chapters left!  
REVIEW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!_

* * *

With You  
Chapter Fourteen: Getting the Gift

"What?" I gaped at Tomoyo, who was sitting across from me in the cafeteria, a can of soda in her hand as she nodded.

"Yeah, it's his birthday today." Tomoyo said. "I thought you, of all people other than Meilin, would know when Syaoran's birthday was."

"Well…he didn't exactly tell me." I groaned.

Wait. Why did I care? We hated each other now…didn't we?

Damn. Didn't we?

It had been yet another week since Tomoyo and Meilin first began snickering to each other, bugging the hell out of Syaoran and me. I still didn't know what they were up to and neither did Syaoran.

Not that, of course, I asked him. We were strictly on an only talk-if-mandatory basis.

So it was his birthday…the big seventeen…should I say happy birthday? Or give him a swift kick in the ass?

Though the kick was tempting, I guess saying happy birthday would be better.

Or hell, I could just wrap my arms around him and plant a big one on his lips.

But then again…there was that whole no talking thing. But over these past few weeks, or was it months, that he's been in Tamoeda...I've found it hard not to just go up to him and tell him I was sorry for everything and anything…

I just wanted to be with him again.

Sad, I know.

I sighed and rested my head on my arms, staring blankly at my plate of noodles in front of me. Normally I liked noodles, but not at the moment.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing." I said flatly.

"We're all going over to Syaoran and Meilin's house for his birthday." Tomoyo said. "And you are coming."

I smirked. I had refused to go anywhere with them the past few days, all because I was terrified of what Meilin and Tomoyo, and I guess Eriol, were up to.

"You have no choice Kinomoto." Eriol said, taking a seat beside me, nudging me with his elbow. "You're coming."

"And if I refuse?"

"We kidnap you." Eriol smirked. "I've got some rope in the trunk of my car, and you'd fit rather nicely in the back."

"You wouldn't dare." I snapped.

"Oh, I would, you know it." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Should I bring a gift or something?"

"If you want." Tomoyo shrugged. "Eriol and I both got him gift certificates for one place or another."

"What?" I gaped at her. "You got gifts without me?"

"Hey, that's what we did yesterday, but you refused to come, remember?" Eriol smirked.

I groaned. "You are all against me! I just know it!"

"Kill the drama Sakura." Meilin smirked, sitting beside Tomoyo. "You don't have to get anything huge."

I looked up, making sure the infamous Syaoran was nowhere to be found, then turned back to Meilin. "Any suggestions?"

"Yes, but none that you would agree to." Meilin smirked wickedly.

She had been teasing me about this for a while now. I'll clue you in; me. She was all "Tell him your sorry! It'll be the best birthday gift ever! Then, you can kiss and make up!".

To this, I would always shriek "Go to hell! There's no way I'm doing that!"

Even though I wanted to.

I'd get halfway through my speech and, with my luck, pass out from nervousness.

Maybe a scarf…after all it was getting rather cold and close to the Christmas season.

I grinned. "I have a gift in mind!"

"Did I win?" Meilin asked, looking hopeful.

"Not even close." I smirked, getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Eriol asked. "Syaoran's bound to show up sooner or later, aren't you going to say happy birthday?"

"I will tonight." I said. "What time?"

"Nine." Meilin said. "You know where we live."

I nodded. "Okay. I have a spare during fourth, so I'm going out."

"Syaoran's in your class right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. What about it?" I said tonelessly.

"He could go with you."

"Ha, I think not." I rolled my eyes. "I finally got my roller blades from the bottom of the shed and I'm not going to give them up to go with him."

With that I turned and walked away, leaving them to snicker after me.

God they were getting annoying.

I walked to my locker and pulled out my roller blades. It was so pathetic; I was sixteen and still didn't have a car.

What a sad life.

I quickly strapped on my skates, knowing no one would se me skate a bit through the school, and darted down the hallway.

Did I ever say how much I loved to roller blade? I'd been doing it since I could barely walk, it was so much fun. I slipped on my headphones as I exited the school, skating along the sidewalk, the warm sun shining down on me, Fall Out Boy blaring into my ears.

Maybe I should tell Syaoran that I was sorry. I mean, I didn't want to leave him in Hong Kong, and the only reason I had "ended it" was because I didn't think I'd ever see him again.

Well, him showing up here pretty much screwed that over.

But…what if he hated me still? Or, after I told him, he just laughed? That would crush me because…really, I had been in love with him.

If I still was…I wasn't quite sure.

I sighed, grabbing onto a streetlamp, swinging myself around and turning a corner that head to a small market that I had never gone to with Tomoyo or anyone before. I don't know why, but I liked to go there alone, it was so calming.

I skated into the small market. It was just down one street, hundreds of booths with different things lines on tables, birds and other small animals in cages, the smell of freshly baked bread wafting through the air.

"Hey Sakura!" Mr. Tolle smiled, waving to me from his booth. He sold different pastries like dumplings and cinnamon rolls. "What can I get for you today?"

"Um…I'm not sure." I smiled, stopping in front of his booth. "I'm kind of looking for a gift."

"Oh for who?"

"Uh…a friend, sort of." I shrugged. "But can I have four dumplings to take home?"

"No problem Sakura." he smiled, taking a box from under the table, putting some fresh beef dumplings in them. "On the house."

I grinned. Being friends with shop keepers rocked. "Thanks Mr. Tolle."

I took the dumplings and placed them carefully in my backpack, turning with a wave and skating into the bustling streets.

I stopped along a booth filled with multicolored birds in cages, singing beautifully.

"Would the pretty girl like a pretty bird?" the woman at the booth smile, holding up a blue bird in it's cage.

"Oh, no thanks." I smiled, skating past her, towards the further end of the market.

I continued to skate slowly along, looking through the tables filled with different colored jewelry and clothes.

Until I saw what I had, originally, come for.

Scarves. I grinned, looking over the tons of scarves, black, blues, pink, reds and greens.

I think that green would suit him best.

I picked one out, staring blankly at it for a second. Would he like it? Or should I just get him a gift certificate like everyone else did? Or should I got with Meilin's plan?

Ha, yeah right.

I quickly paid for the scarf and put it in my backpack, next to the dumplings. I was about to turn to leave, when I saw a familiar, and terrifying, figure, walking through the market, his hands shoved casually in his pockets.

How the hell did Syaoran find this place? It took me forever to find it!

I frantically looked around me for a place to hide. Damn. Damn. Damn. I did so not want him to see me.

Hell, I didn't want him to know I'd gotten him something.

So I quickly turned and skated away, down the rows of booths and stuff.

I smiled once I got back onto the open street. Safe.

Then, I checked my watch. Only ten minuets left until fourth was over and I had to be in fifth.

Damn it!

I slipped my headphones over my ears, skating was better with background music, and booked it down the street, dodging oncoming pedestrians and the like.

I was doing just fine, too, dodging anyone and everyone in sight, and was only a few blocks from the school…when I tripped over a rise in the sidewalk.

Now that, was a lame way to go down.

I hit the sidewalk, hard, my backpack sprawling out in front of me, all it's contents spreading across the sidewalk.

No! My dumplings! Okay, Syaoran's gift, too. But still. Those dumplings were good.

I groaned and got my knees, quickly gathering everything into the bag.

Now where was that stupid scarf?

I looked around, only to see a hand in front of me, holding the bag that the scarf was in.

"Oh, thanks." I said, taking the bag from the person.

"What are you doing out here?" the person said.

I froze. How the hell did he catch up to me?

I looked up at Syaoran, clearly aware of the pink spreading across my cheeks. "Oh, uh, hi Syaoran!"

He smirked and me, grabbing my arm as he stood, pulling me with him. "What are you doing out here?" he asked again.

"Thanks." I said. "I, uh, had a spare and I decided to go for a skate."

"Oh." he nodded, holding up my backpack. "Shopping?"

My eyes widened. He had better not look in that freaking bag.

I reached out from my backpack, but he held it out of my reach.

"Don't be an ass Syaoran." I growled. "Give it here."

"What's in it?" he asked. "I smell food."

I smirked and snatched the bag from him, pulling the box of dumplings out. "Dumplings. Want one?"

"I've never had a dumpling before." he said. "Are they any good?"

I gaped at him. "You've been in Japan for, what, two months, and you haven't had dumplings?"

He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and opened the box, holding it out to him. "Here. Happy birthday."

He smirked and told a dumpling. "Thanks. I didn't think you knew."

"I was told." I smiled.

Hey. What happened to our no talking policy?

I looked at my watch. "Awe hell. We're screwed, fifth started already."

Syaoran shrugged and took a seat on the curb. "I don't care." and bit into his dumpling. "Hey, these are good!"

"The best in the city." I smiled, giving in and sitting beside him. Better to not show up in fifth at all then get embarrassed by showing up late. "Mr. Tolle is a great cook."

"Sucking up to store keepers Sakura?" Syaoran smirked.

I glared at him. "Don't think that, just because its your birthday, you can get away with that."

"I wasn't thinking anything." he said, not bothering to look at me.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my dumpling. Yum. Fresh and warm, the best.

"Here." I said, handing him the box. "Have another if you want."

"Sure?"

"Knock yourself out, I can get these anytime."

Syaoran smiled and took a another dumpling.

Wow, if I knew dumplings could shut him up, I'd have given him some a long time ago.

"So, feel any different? Being seventeen, I mean." I asked. Hey, may as well make conversation.

He shook his head. "No, not really."

"What were you doing off school property, anyway?" I asked.

"I went to this market place." he said. "I thought I saw you there, but you skated away."

I felt my cheeks flare. "I was there, I guess I didn't see you."

Ha ha, that was such a lie.

"Are you actually going to show up tonight?" he asked.

I smirked at him. "And I didn't think you cared."

"I don't." he said tonelessly. "It's just that you've been avoiding us for the past while."

I frowned. Fine, be that way. "Yeah, I'm coming. After all, it is a special occasion."

His mouth opened to say something, and I saw his amber eyes flash over to me, but I stood. "You can keep the dumplings if you want. I'm going home. See you later."

Then I turned and skated away, leaving him to stare after me.

In your face.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review 


	15. War

_Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for all your reviews! You guys rock!  
BIG News  
Sequel? Maybe...I have a bit of a sequel already written, so KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN for it and watch my XANGA for news and SNEAK PEEKS!_

* * *

With You  
Chapter Fifteen: War

"Nice to see you, finally, Sakura!" Meilin grinned as I arrived at the Li/Rae household.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said sarcastically, walking into the house. "Of course I would come."

"Even after skipping fifth?" Eriol smirked, leaning against the wall, his arms folded casually across his chest.

"I got caught up shopping, okay?" I growled, shoving him, hard, so he fell with a thud to the floor.

"We're going to watch a movie first." Meilin said. "Wait until it's dark, then we're going out."

"And doing what, exactly?" Tomoyo asked.

"It was my idea." Eriol grinned. "We are going to run around Tamoeda."

"Hopefully not literally." I said. "Because I'm not in a running mood."

"Of course not." Eriol smirked. "We are going to have a war. Girls against guys."

"Water guns?" I said, hopeful. I love water guns.

"If you want…" Eriol said, eyeing me nervously.

"Yes!" I grinned. "I have a big one at home!"

"Only you Sakura, only you." Tomoyo giggled. "Where's Syaoran?"

"Right here." Syaoran said, walking into the room. He was wearing a short sleeved back t-shirt and dark baggy pants, his hands shoved casually in the pockets.

He looked good.

Wait. Bad Sakura. Bad. No thoughts of Syaoran tonight. It was all water guns and war. He was the enemy.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I said, taking his gift from my purse. "Here. It's not much, but happy birthday."

He looked curiously at the package, I wasn't the greatest wrapper, and took it from me. "Thanks Sakura."

I felt my cheeks flare as I grabbed Meilin's arm. "Come on, let's go plot."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and followed after us as we walked into the living room.

"What'd you get him?" Meilin asked.

"Nothing." I said flatly, glad to be out of that room. I didn't want to see Syaoran's face when he saw what I'd gotten him. I didn't want to see if he liked it or not.

God, am I pathetic or what?

"What movie are we watching?"

"Thirteen Ghosts." Tomoyo grinned.

I felt my face drain of all possible color. "T-Thirteen Ghosts? Are you insane? Are you trying to kill me Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Oh you'll be fine Sakura, it's not that bad of a show. Besides, you love Ju On, and it has ghosts that kill people."

"Yeah, but there's only, like, three. In this movie there's thirteen." I said flatly.

"You'll be fine." Meilin said, sitting on the couch, grabbing my wrist, pulling me down beside her, Tomoyo on the other side.

"You will all pay dearly for this." I growled.

"So what are we going to do for the war?" Tomoyo asked. "Eriol's got the car, so it's kind of unfair."

"But there's three of us." Meilin smiled. "And Sakura gets a water gun."

"Yes!" I grinned, pumping my fists into the air. "Water guns all the way!"

"Okay, so here's what we do." Meilin whispered, leaning forward so both Tomoyo and I could hear.

This, I could tell, was going to be good.

**XxXxX**

I crouched behind some bushes in the Penguin Park, my water gun in hand, a faint mist blanketing the grass around me and the park. I felt like a child, but hey, this was fun.

We were playing the war where, if Eriol or Syaoran caught you, you had to stay in Eriol's car and wait for the rest of your comrades to be captured, but if say I caught Eriol, they had to let one girl go.

We were weird, but whatever, this is what we did.

Tomoyo had, from what I could see, already been captured and Meilin was hiding a bit away from me, Eriol's car parked just outside the park. Eriol and Syaoran were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I picked it up. A text message from Meilin.

**ChinaRae:** _Can U C them?  
_  
I sighed, sending her a message back.

**CherryB:** _No_

I frowned. Not once had I gotten to use my stupid water gun. And it was full loaded with ice water and everything.

I wish I'd planned this better though. I had no idea we were going to do this so I had, foolishly, worn a skirt.

Then, I saw something dart across the shadows of the park. It was very faint, but it was something.

**CherryB:** _I spy wit my lil eye a guy 2 the right  
_  
**ChinaRae:**_ lol OK lets go_

I smirked and got carefully to my feet, seeing Meilin do the same.

I hugged against the trees, darting from one to the other, back and fourth towards where I saw the figure run.

"Sakura!" I heard Meilin scream. I gasped and spun around only to see Eriol with his arm around Meilin.

"Got one more Syaoran!" Eriol shouted into the darkness. "One more to go!"

I aimed my water gun at Eriol, knowing very well that the rules said, once one person caught another, they were safe until they got to the car.

Damn.

If I caught Syaoran…then I could get someone back.

I grinned evilly, walking slowly into the deeper part of the park, where the trees were thicker.

Where oh where could Syaoran be…

I held out my gun in front of me, ready to shoot icy water at the next thing that moved.

It was, actually, kind of cold that night. It was the beginning of November, meaning that the snow would, indeed, show up any day.

Why were we out this late at night with ice water anyway?

Oh yeah, because we're bored, weird, teenagers.

I crept along the leaf strewn ground, my footsteps barely making a noise as I wandered further and further into the trees, finally coming to a small clearing where there was a large patch of grass.

And who else did I see dart through the bushes but Syaoran.

Ha, I was so not going to loose this war.

I ran after him, my water gun at the ready, following the seventeen-year-old through the trees.

There was no way he could escape the icy water from my gun, I knew this park like that back of my hand, and he didn't. So there.

I continued after him, knowing very well that he knew I was there, my eyes darting across the shadows, searching for him.

"Come out Syaoran, admit your defeat!" I shouted, holding the water gun in a very James Bond type of way in front of me, ready for him to pop out of the bushes at any moment.

The stupidest song was going through my mind at that moment, too. Sum 41's "Handle This". You know, the one where they're singing. "Cause I will bring you down".

I don't know why, but it just was.

I found it kind of funny, actually.

I kept walking slowly through the trees, shouting things such as "Give it up Li" or "Come out or I'll find you and shoot you". Lame threats like that.

I was shouting these, until Syaoran appeared in front of me, his hands on either side of his head, as if to surrender.

"Ha. Found ya." I smirked.

"Okay. I came out, just don't-" he said, but was cut off when I shot him in the chest.

"Shoot me." he finished with a sigh. "I thought you said come out or you'll shoot me. I came out so don't shoot."

I smirked. "Sorry, it was too tempting."

"You know." he said. "You didn't actually capture me."

"Yes I did. I shot you." I said tonelessly. "You're my prisoner now."

"Uh, not if I can escape." he smirked.

And then he turned, and ran.

"Bugger!" I shouted, rushing after him, firing the icy water at him at will. He can get soaked and catch a cold, see if I care.

I kept running after him, the Chinese boy still plainly in my view, and I kept shooting at him, hitting him in the back of the head and shoulders, a bit of his legs.

"Stop shooting me!" he shouted over his shoulder. "Do you have any idea how cold that water is?"

"Stop running then!" I shouted back, shooting him again in the back of the head.

I heard him growl "That's it" and the next thing I knew he'd stopped running and he'd turned on me.

So I shot him again.

What else was I supposed to do?

"I am going to take that stupid gun away from you Kinomoto." Syaoran growled, advancing on me.

I squeaked and darted to the side as he made a grab for my gun, shooting him in the chest in the process.

"Touch my gun and die Syaoran!" I laughed, darting to the side yet again. "Oh, too slow!"

"Cheeky little thing, aren't you?" he smirked, standing in front of me.

"I think you should know that by now." I said, rolling my eyes, aiming my water gun at his face. "Now come quietly so I can get some of my comrades back."

"You really take this serious, don't you?"

"Of course I do." I smiled. "Like I want to loose to the likes of you and Eriol. Now, come little man."

"Little man?" he gaped at me. "That's it Kinomoto, you're going down!"

I shrieked as he dove as me, turning to run.

Ha, too late.

His arms wrapped around my waist and we both went sprawling to the misty ground, my gun landing a few feet from me.

"No!" I gasped, crawling towards the water gun, still half filled with icy water.

But I didn't get very far, for I felt Syaoran's hand pull me back, and the next thing I knew he was on top of me, straddling my waist, pinning my wrists to the ground with his hands.

"Ha, we win." Syaoran grinned down at me.

I glared at him. "I'm not at the car yet, Li. So you haven't won anything yet."

Yeah right, like I could get away from him anyway, I kind of couldn't move.

"Um, thanks for the scarf." he said suddenly. "I like it."

Whoa, way to change the subject dude.

"Oh, uh, no problem. Glad you do." I said, smiling up at him. "Since winter's coming, I figured you may want it. You don't get snow in Hong Kong, do you?"

"No."

I laughed. "Then are you two in for a big surprise."

I blinked as some water from his wet hair, courtesy of me, dripped onto my face.

I smirked. "Your all wet Syaoran."

"And that would be my fault?" he asked tonelessly.

"Well you wouldn't stop, so I had no choice." I said.

Why was he on top of me anyway? Well, so I wouldn't get my gun and shoot him again, I guess, but still…he could at least get off.

As I looked up at him, the moonlight and the water from his hair casting him in an eerie glow, I tried not to look at his lips. I mean, I really, really tried…but it was hard, because being so close to him, I couldn't help but remember his lips on mine.

He smiled faintly, looking away from me. "Uh…I'd better get you to the car."

I nodded. Hey, that's the only way I could get him to get off me.

And once he did…

Once I felt his body get off mine, I sprung into action, crawling away from him and grabbing my gun, aiming it at him. "Ha! Way to let your guard down!"

He looked at me. Really, just looked at me. He didn't smirk and he didn't look angry.

He just looked.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as he wrapped his hands around mine and held the water gun against his chest, his face inches from mine.

"Go ahead, shoot." he said, his gaze intense, his breath hot on my cheeks.

Oh my God…

I didn't shoot him, my mind was kind of buzzing and I was a little dizzy at the proximity he was to me. So I didn't shoot.

Instead I did something that, other than shocking Syaoran, shocked me.

I leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review!  
CLIFFIE! laughs evilly 


	16. Rain

_Due to your AMAZING reviews, I am updating! (Duh) But please be patient for thenext chapter, I MIGHT post it tomorrow, but I might not, too. Who knows? I have an appointment tomorrow...and Thursday, actually. But we'll see!  
REVIEW!_

* * *

With You  
Chapter Sixteen: Rain

To say Syaoran was shocked would be a major understatement.

To say I was in shock would have been an ever more major understatement.

Why had I done that? Why? Why? WHY?

I didn't like Syaoran anymore…did I?

Awe hell, of course I did!

But it's so weird how guys can ignore you one minuet, then French you the next. Which was exactly what Syaoran was doing.

Frenching me, I mean.

Yeah.

No sooner had the both of us fully realized what I'd done, did his hands drop from mine, curving around the back of my neck.

Damn it! Why did he have to be such a good kisser?

Where was my gun? I could totally squirt him. That would stop him.

Or better yet, squirt me. I needed something cold at that moment.

I desperately needed it when one of his hands slid down my back, sending shivers down my spine, all the way down to the small of my back.

So there we were, kneeling on the misty grass, playing tonsil hockey.

And oh what a fun game of tonsil hockey it was.

But wait…tonsil hockey? His tongue in my mouth? His tongue shouldn't be anywhere near my mouth! I shouldn't be this close to Syaoran unless it's to give him mouth to mouth because he was dying!

This had to stop. Now.

Just as I was about to stop him, however, his grip around me tightened as he pulled me onto his lap, tilting my head so he could get a better view of my mouth.

Damn him!

This had to stop, right now, before I did something that I would regret.

Well, I already had done something that I regretted, but whatever.

I didn't want to lead Syaoran on, I really didn't…and I especially didn't want to do this to myself anymore. I had broke up with him, it was over…I wasn't supposed to kiss him again.

But I had, and the more he kissed me, the less I regretted it.

**XxXxX**

I lay on my bed early the next day, my fingers stroking Kero's tiny orange ears softly, listening to the cat purr contently.

I still couldn't believe what I had done. I'd just gone right out and kissed him. How could I be so stupid?

And worse, he'd kissed me back.

Oh yes, he'd kissed me back all right. No sooner had things gotten a little hot and heavy, however, did I pull away with a simple "I'm sorry" and then I got up, running back to the car.

I had been in shock, basically, and was rather ashamed of myself.

I had, in Hong Kong, broken it off with Syaoran. So why was I doing this to myself?

I groaned, getting to my feet. I wasn't dressed yet and was still in my pajamas. But I didn't care, it was a weekend anyway.

Though…I did have to make up that class I skipped.

Oh well, I'd make it up later there was no way I was leaving the house, it was raining. No, it was pouring.

"Your finally awake squirt." Touya said as I walked into the kitchen and flopped down at the table. "A little earlier than usual, I must say."

I gave him a very nice one fingered gesture.

"Whoa." Touya smirked, sitting down beside me, setting a steaming cup of tea in front of me. "What's gotten into you?"

"I didn't sleep, at all, last night." I said. It was true, too. I had returned home around two in the morning from our little war, totally exhausted and still in shock.

So I'd lay in bed all night and beyond, staring blankly at the roof, scratching Kero's ears.

Thinking.

"Drink this." Touya said, pushing the tea more in front of me. "It'll wake you up."

Doubt it.

I drank it anyway. "Thanks."

"Where were you last night, anyway?" Touya asked, leaning back in his chair. "Yukito came over and I came to get you, but you were gone."

"I was at Syaoran and Meilin's." I answered bluntly. "It was his birthday."

"What?" Touya gaped at me. "You were with that Chinese gaki all night?"

"Not all night." I said. "And it wasn't just us. Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin were there, too."

"What did you do?"

"What does it matter?"

"Sakura." Touya growled.

I rolled my eyes. "We watched a movie, then went out in the parks for a while, okay? That's all."

"And what did you do in the parks?"

"Had a war." I smirked. "I got a water gun. Now bugger off."

Touya rolled his eyes. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" I growled, glaring icily at him.

"You like that stupid Chinese-"

"So what if I do?" I snapped, cutting him off. "What are you going to do about it?"

Ha, shouldn't have said that.

Touya gave me a very evil smirk.

"Don't you dare go near him." I said acidly. "He's done nothing to you."

"But he hurt you, back in Hong Kong." Touya said arrogantly. "So I now have the God given right, as your older brother, to kick his ass."

"Uh, no, you don't." I sighed.

Touya rolled his eyes. "I still think I do."

I sighed, walking from the room. I really did not need this at the moment.

I walked back into my room and turned on my stereo and put in a CD. Soon, I was listening to Every Little Thing's "Ai No Uta".

I love this song. It was so cute…and yet somewhat depressing.

I sighed, closing my eyes and flopping onto my bed, Kero instantly taking his place on my stomach.

God that cat had to loose some weight.

I listened to the song for a while, enjoying the soft tones and faint drumming. Ai Not Uta, it meant; Song of love. Kind of ironic, somewhat.

I should tell him, really I should. I mean…after last night, I knew now, for sure, that I still liked him.

No, I still loved him.

Damn me and my density. Why couldn't I see it sooner?

He probably hated me now anyway, he probably thought I was leading him on or something.

I was so, so screwed.

With a strangled sigh, I walked into my bathroom and closed the door behind me, turning on the shower.

I emerged a few minuets later and walked into my room, slipping on a pale blue zip-up sweater and a black skirt.

I was going to tell him. Tell him everything. How sorry I was, everything.

I had to do it.

"Sakura where are you going?" Touya asked as I walked down the stairs and to the front door. "It's raining."

"I know that." I said, grabbing my umbrella. "I'll be back soon, okay? Don't worry."

Touya rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if you get sick, that's your fault."

I ignored him, pulling the door open, opening my umbrella as I stepped outside into the rain.

Why did it always have to freaking rain?

Groaning, I ran out onto the street, my umbrella doing a sufficiently crappy job in keeping me dry, my feet pounding on the wet pavement.

I'd go to Syaoran's house, tell him how I felt, then book it back to my house without looking back.

As I neared his house, the dim lighting from the windows shining through the dark of the rain, something caught my eye and made me stop running.

There was a group of people, hidden somewhat in the alley, all crowding around someone.

Someone oddly familiar.

"Who do you think you are, talking to us like that?" I heard one, a boy, snarl.

"Who I am doesn't matter." their target growled back, obviously not caring that he was outnumbered five to one. "Now get out of my way."

"Cheeky one aren't you, for a newcomer?" another of the people snickered.

I rolled my eyes. It was like Syaoran to mouth off to a bunch of thugs like them.

I could tell, just by the way the group was speaking to the stupid Chinese boy, that they were getting rather fed up and would, most likely, kick his ass in a few moments.

My theory was correct, for seconds later someone lashed out and punched Syaoran, hard, in the face.

What was I supposed to do? Hit them with my umbrella?

I smirked, that might work.

I gasped, running towards the group, as Syaoran lost his footing and fell to the ground, the five people still attacking him.

Haven't they ever been taught not to hit someone when they're down?

Obviously not.

So I ran up to them, they didn't even noticed me, and hit one, hard, with my umbrella, which I'd closed.

The person fell into another of their friends and the two crumpled to the ground.

I couldn't help but smile. That had been fun. Talk about an adrenaline rush.

"Come on!" I growled, grabbing Syaoran's arm, pulling him off the ground.

Now…go to his house, where the group would probably follow us and try to kill us, or go to my house where, if they stepped foot on our property, Touya would come out and open hell.

I'm going to go with my house.

I gripped his arm tightly and ran, pulling him along behind me, the heavy rain falling down on us, splashing around us on the street as we ran.

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran gaped at me, falling into a steady run beside me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." I said. "Good thing, too. What the hell are you doing, mouthing off to them?"

He was about to answer me, when voices shouted from behind us "Get them!"

"Tell me later." I sighed, running faster.

We made it to my house in no time flat, our five pursuers still hot on our tails.

So, we ran up the steps, swung open the door, and dove inside, slamming the door behind us, locking it.

Syaoran and I gasped for breath, sinking to the floor in the front entrance.

"Well," I breathed. "That was fun."

Syaoran smirked faintly. "Thanks."

"Any time." I sighed, looking over at him. "Oh God! Your bleeding!"

He rose his hand to his nose, which was bleeding rather badly, a small cut also bled on his cheek.

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet, grabbing his arm, pulling him off the floor. "God your dense. Come on."

"Sakura?" Touya said from the kitchen. "Who are you talking to?"

"Just Tomoyo!" I said. "We're going upstairs. Come in and die."

"Fine." Touya grumbled.

I smirked, leading Syaoran upstairs, but not into my room, into the bathroom.

"Sit." I ordered, pointing to the edge of the tub.

He didn't question me, but sat at the edge of the tub, holding his hand to his nose.

I quickly took a cloth from under the sink and wet it, turning back to Syaoran.

"Don't." he said as I rose the cloth to his face. "It's fine."

"Yeah, right." I frowned. "Chill out Li, I wont bite."

He sighed and let me cup his chin with my hand, gently dabbing his nose with the cloth.

"What were you thinking?" I groaned. "What were you doing out in the rain, anyway?"

"I was walking." Syaoran said, his voice slightly muffled from the cloth over his nose, slightly over his mouth. "They came out of nowhere."

"And?" I said.

He sighed. "They were rude, so I reacted."

"Obviously." I smirked, checking the cloth to see if the bleeding had stopped. "Your lucky, they didn't get you badly. Just a few cuts and bruises. I still can't believe you'd mouth off to them. If Eriol or someone else had been with you then yeah, I could see it, but you were alone. Not a smart move."

"Well you were there, weren't you?" Syaoran said softly.

I felt my cheeks warm slightly. "Well, yeah. But still..."

"Why did you do that?" he asked. "Why did you interfere?"

"Because if I hadn't, you would have gotten the shit kicked out of you." I said, satisfied that his nose and finally stopped bleeding.

I turned and opened the cupboards under the sink, pulling the first aid kit from the shelves, then turned back to Syaoran.

"But still." he said, looking down at me as I crouched on the floor, going through the plastic box full of supplies. "You could have gotten hurt."

I shrugged, peeling a small band-aid from it's wrapper, looking back up at Syaoran. "Well I wasn't."

"They know where you live now."

"You forget that Touya lives here." I smirked, cupping his chin with my hand again, to keep his face steady, as I placed the band-aid over the cut on his cheek. "He can kick their asses any day, and I doubt that you have tons of people at your house, that's why I came here."

"Touya's gonna find out I'm here and he'll kill." Syaoran said, rolling his eyes.

"Not if you leave quickly." I said.

"Speaking of leaving, what did you want to talk about?" he asked.  
My eyes widened slightly and I turned away from him, stuffing the first aid kit back on the shelves. "Nothing."

Why couldn't I tell him? I had the chance right there…and yet I couldn't do it.

"Well if you aren't going to answer me, then I have a question for you." he said.

I turned around, only to find that he was kneeling on the floor in front of me, closely in front of me.

"S-Shoot." I stammered.

"Last night." he said, his amber gaze boring into mine. "Why did you kiss me?"

Oh God, he just had to bring that up at this moment, didn't he?

I felt my face go ten shades of red. "I…uh…um…I..."

Wow, I sucked at answering questions.

Though, you can't really blame me.

I looked down at my lap, rather ashamed of myself. Hmm, how could I answer this one…

I suddenly felt his hand curve under my chin, lifting my face so I was looking straight into his eyes.

Damn. Those amber eyes that I'd fallen for.

"B-Because…" I breathed, slightly of aware that, as I was trying to talk, Syaoran was leaning closer to me, his breath dangerously warm on my lips. "I…because I..."

Just as I felt that static of his lips on mine, a shadow loomed over us.

Oh…shit.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Touya all but shouted, grabbing my arm, pulling me off the floor and away from Syaoran.

"Touya it's not what it-"

"Looks like?" Touya growled, finishing for me.

"Um…yes?" I smiled nervously as Syaoran got casually to his feet.

Touya glared ice picks and daggers at the Chinese boy. "What do you think your doing in our house? And where's Tomoyo?"

"She…uh, was never here." I said sheepishly. "You see, I went to talk to Syaoran and he was getting beat up and so I brought him back here and…yeah."

Touya ignored my explanation, however, and kept glaring at Syaoran, who was glaring right back at him with just as much venom.

This was embarrassing. No, this was mortifying.

"Syaoran." I said faintly. "I think…you should go."

Syaoran nodded and I grabbed Touya's arm, pulling him from the room so Syaoran could get past.

And then, he was gone, just like that.

Wow, Touya had handled that much better than I'd thought he would.

"You have some explaining to do, Sakura." Touya growled.

* * *

Hope you liked the angst! Review! 


	17. Breaking Out

_Thank's for all your reviews! You guys rock!  
PREVIEW FOR THE SEQUEL AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!_

* * *

With You  
Chapter Seventeen: Breaking Out

I…was grounded.

No, Touya didn't ground me, he didn't have the authority, but he sure as hell told my dad everything when he got home from work.

Snitch.

So now I was grounded, lying on my bed, my hands behind my head. My cell phone, I could hear from my dresser, was vibrating, but I wasn't aloud to answer it.

Because that's how things go when your grounded; your life ends.

Two weeks. I had two weeks of waking up, going to school, and coming back from school, and then doing the same thing the next day.  
On weekends, I was free to do whatever I wanted as long as it did not include friends, Syaoran, and anything electronic.

So, basically, nothing.

I hadn't even expected my dad to get as mad as he did. I mean, I had saved Syaoran's ass and done a good deed by taking care of him, but Touya had to walk in at the most inopportune moment and screw everything up.

So there I was, lying on my bed, again, staring up at the roof, again, being forced to do nothing but think.

I was doing this, however, until there was a soft tapping at my window.

Now what?

I sighed and looked at my clock; midnight, and turned to the window.

I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life.

There was Meilin's face, just right there in my window.

I kind of gasped and shot up really fast, thus falling off my bed and onto the hardwood floor.

"Meilin what are you doing here?" I hissed, sliding open my window.

The Chinese girl smiled. "We came to save you!"

"Save me?"

We?

I looked beyond her. Sure enough, there was Eriol's dark blue SUV parked across the street, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran standing outside it, waiting for Meilin and I.

"I can't." I sighed. "I'm grounded."

"I heard what happened." Meilin shrugged. "And I'm not surprised, plus you weren't answering your phone."

She heard what happened? Everything?

God I hope not.

"I really can't Meilin." I said flatly. "I'm in big enough trouble already and I don't want Touya, or my dad, anymore pissed off than they already are."

Meilin sighed. "Come on Sakura! It's the weekend! Get your uniform. We're all going to Eriol's house for a sleepover and in the morning we're all going to school together. Just come!"

"I'd never be able to see you guys again if I did." I said tonelessly.

"You didn't do anything wrong though!" Meilin cried. "You saved Syaoran from getting his ass kicked and your getting punished for it!"

So maybe she didn't hear everything…

But, she did have a point. There was no reason that I should be grounded. I mean, I knew Syaoran, it's not like it was some random guy off the street that I brought into the house, and he'd needed help. So I'd done a good thing…right?

I sighed. "Give me ten minuets."

"Yes!" Meilin grinned, climbing in my window as I stepped away from it.

"So why did you get grounded, if you didn't do anything wrong?" Meilin asked as I slid open my closet, very carefully, and grabbed my backpack.

I shrugged. "Because Touya is a freak."

I began stuffing pajamas, I hadn't changed into them yet, and my uniform and some other essentials into my backpack, totally ignoring the acid look at Meilin was giving me.

"Your lying to me Sakura." she said tonelessly, folding her arms across her chest, looking rather defiant in the dim lighting. "What happened between you and Syaoran?"

"He didn't tell you?" I said, trying to make myself sound surprised. No, I doubt Syaoran would tell anyone, even Meilin, what had really happened.

"Tell me what?" Meilin asked, sitting on the edge of my bed as I quickly put on some shoes.

I sighed. "Nothing."

"I bet I know what." Meilin grinned.

"I bet you do." I rolled my eyes. "So you can keep going with that thought."

"He kissed you, didn't he?"

I felt my face turn bright red. Why did I always have to turn red at the most inopportune moment.

"Actually, no." I said nervously. "Almost, but no. Touya came in just before."

"Ha! I knew it!" Meilin all but shouted.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Unless you want Touya to come in here."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Meilin snickered. "I knew it. I knew you still liked him."

I sighed. "Yeah, I do. Okay? I do! I feel so stupid for breaking up with him in Hong Kong…and now…damn it."

"Wait." Meilin breathed, getting up from the bed, walking over to me. "You don't just like him, do you?"

I looked away from her, probably too quickly, because she gasped and grabbed my hands. "Omigod!"

"Don't say a word." I hissed. "Or I will haunt you when I die."

Meilin nodded, but was still grinning. "I knew it! I knew you feel the same way about him as he does!"

"Shh!" I hissed, cutting her off. "Let's just go okay? We can talk later."

Meilin nodded and climbed out my window, gracefully making it down the side of the house and onto the grass below.

I quickly ran to my dresser and grabbed a pen and paper, scribbling a little note for my dad and brother.

_Dear family,  
As you may have noticed, I am not here. And I am not telling you where I am because then you will hunt me down…which you will probably do anyway. Whatever. Don't worry, I'm not running away, I'll be back home after school. I left because grounding me was totally unfair! I helped him and I get punished. And Touya, you know what happened in Hong Kong, so can you really blame us?  
Love Sakura  
_  
I tossed her my bag and climbed down after her, running across the street to the car.

"And we bust her out of captivity!" Eriol grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you are all-powerful. Let's go, its cold out."

**XxXxX**

"Where's Ruby?" I asked, stepping into the Hirazagwa household, which was completely deserted except for Eriol's cat, Spinel, and the five teenagers that had just walked in.

"She's out of town for a while." Eriol shrugged. "So I get the house to myself."

"Nice." Syaoran smirked. "Where do we sleep?"

"Syaoran and Eriol in Eriol's room." Tomoyo said. "Sakura, Meilin and I in the guest room."

"I'm guessing you've done this before." Meilin snickered.

"Many times." I smiled, walking with Tomoyo and the others to the back of the house, which was rather huge, and into the room where we always slept.

It was, like the house, a big room, with a huge four poster bed and elegant drapery and the like. Eriol's parents had died years ago, and left everything to him and his older sister, Ruby.

Needless to say they were rich and didn't have to really worry about anything ever again.

"Wow." Meilin breathed. "Nice place."

"It is." I smirked. "I call the floor!"

I don't know why, but I liked to sleep on the floor. It was comfy.

I grabbed some blankets and extra pillows from the closet across the hall, setting them out on the floor. Tomoyo and Meilin did the same.

"So, what do you think your dad will do when he finds you gone in the morning?" Meilin asked.

"I'd ask what I thought Touya would do." I sighed, lying on the blankets, my arms folded over the pillows. "And as for my dad? Probably freak out and think I'd run away. Touya would, instantly, go to your house."

"Why my house?" Meilin asked.

"Because he hates Syaoran and probably thinks I'd go there just to piss him off." I giggled.

"Everyone comfy?" Eriol asked, standing in the doorway, Syaoran behind him.

"Good to go." Tomoyo smiled, doing the hand thingy from that Taco Bell commercial…or maybe it was Taco Time…who knew.

I smirked. "Night guys."

"Who said we're going to bed now?" Syaoran said, he and Eriol walking into the room.

That's when we noticed what was in their hands.

Pillows.

Meilin, of course, had no idea what this meant, but Tomoyo and I did.

"Don't you dare." I said, getting to my feet, my own pillow in my hands. "Please Eriol not this time!"

"Oh come on Sakura, it's a tradition." Eriol smirked, he and Syaoran walking towards us.

Meilin had, finally, gotten the point to the pillow thing, and gotten to her feet, along with Tomoyo, pillows in their hands.

Pillow fight time.

And then it was on.

You may have already noticed, but my friends and I do rather childish things. But hey, it's fun!

So it was girls against guys, as always.

Normally, Tomoyo and I always won, resorting to Eriol running back to his room in defeat. But this time? He had Syaoran.

I'm guessing Syaoran had done this before, pillow fighting, because he was pretty good at it.

As I found out when he hit me, hard, with his pillow.  
"Oh that's it Li." I growled. "You are so going down."

"Yeah right, Kinomoto." he laughed. "You probably couldn't hit the broad side of a barn."

"Wanna bet?" I smirked, hitting him over the head with the pillow.

Ha! In your face Li!

So yeah, we had a pillow fight.

About ten minuets into the all-powerful battle, Meilin fell under Eriol's attacks, and Tomoyo and I went after Eriol full force.

Well, I tried to. Tomoyo made it to "save" Meilin, but I didn't, because, Syaoran was in my way.

"Move Li." I said tonelessly. "I have a job to do."

"I don't think so." he smirked, hitting me with his pillow.

"That's it!" I shrieked attacking him, literally.

I don't know when the first pillow ripped, but it did, and soon there was feathers flying everywhere like a heavy snow.

"Ah!" Tomoyo giggled. "I am so not cleaning this up!"

I laughed, hitting Syaoran with my pillow, sending a cloud of feathers in his face.

After a little longer of the fighting, our pillows were totally empty of all their stuffing, and tiny feathers were soaring through the air all around us.

"Wow." I breathed. "It's actually kind of pretty."

"Yeah." Syaoran said, standing in front of me. "I so kicked your ass."

"You did not!" I gaped at him. "There's no way that you could have defeated me!"

"Oh, but I did." he smirked.

"Not!"

"Did so."

"Did not!" I laughed, pulling a feather from his hair, though it didn't really help because they were still floating around everywhere, sticking to anything and everything.

Just as my hand left his hair, Syaoran reached out and grabbed it, holding it firmly in his own hand.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked, feeling my cheeks flare.

He smirked and leaned forward.

And then the power went out.

I don't know how, but it did. And the room was suddenly filled with Tomoyo and Meilin's screaming and the sound of thunder outside.

I hadn't noticed that it had begun to storm.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning lit up the room, and I found that Syaoran's face was inches from mine and his hand had moved from mine to the back of my neck.

Damn he was fast. How did he do that?

Then we were plunged into darkness again as the lightning went away.

And I have to admit, I was kind of nervous, just standing there in the dark, Syaoran's hand on the back of my neck, his breath delightfully warm on my cheeks, the only sounds were of the rain, our breathing, and Meilin and Tomoyo's nervous laughter.

But as soon as I felt his lips met mine, it all kind of melted away.

**XxXxX**

Surprisingly enough, I was up early the next day, the sunlight pouring in through the window, the smell of freshly cooking eggs and toast wafting in form the kitchen.

I sat up and stretched, looking around at the millions of feathers strewn across the floor.

Tomoyo and Meilin were still fast asleep, they had somehow found their blankets and stuff through the dark, for the power hadn't turned back on. Eriol, however, wasn't there, and I suspected that he was the one cooking.

Syaoran? He was sleeping peacefully beside me, his arm draped to the side, which had been under my neck only a few moments ago, my hand still clenched tightly in his.

No, nothing had happened, thank you.

After he'd kissed me, Eriol had called to Syaoran through the darkness, saying that they should probably get to bed, but Tomoyo had refused to let Eriol leave her, seeing as she was terrified of the dark.

And Syaoran wasn't about to leave, either.

Syaoran and I had stayed up most of the night talking. Yes, talking.

I hadn't told him how I felt, I had come close, but I didn't tell him. And I regretted it.

But, obviously, I had fallen asleep in his arms.

I guess we didn't really hate each other anymore.

See what pillow fights can do? They can bring people together. That, and umbrellas.

Gently, so as not to wake Syaoran, I got up from the floor and walked silently from the room, walking down the hallways towards the kitchen.

Were, as I'd predicted, Eriol was making breakfast.

"Morning." I smiled, walking into the room.

"Hey Sakura." Eriol said, smirking at me. "Sleep well?"

I glared at him. "Yes, actually."

"Touya called." Eriol said. "Twice."

I groaned. "What did you say?"

"I said that you were sleeping." Eriol shrugged. "And you were safe and for Touya to stop yelling at me."

I smiled. "Sorry bout him."

"I'm used to it by now." Eriol shrugged, setting a plate of eggs in front of me. "Here."

"Thank you Eriol." I smiled.

"What exactly happened last night?" Eriol asked, sitting across from me at the table, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me over the cup of steaming liquid. "You know what I mean."

"Nothing happened." I assured him. "I'm surprised you didn't hear us talking."

"Nope, I fell right to sleep." Eriol shrugged. "How late were you two up anyway?"

"Don't know. I couldn't see anything." I snickered.

Eriol sighed. "You do know Sakura, that he goes home at the end of the year."

I almost choked on my eggs. "W-What?"

"You know that, don't you?" Eriol said. "Maybe even after Christmas. I talked to Meilin, she said they haven't decided yet."

I stared blankly at Eriol, feeling as if my world was tearing apart.

Syaoran was…leaving?

But hadn't Meilin said that, if they liked it here, they'd stay, for good?

"I-I…" I breathed, my words cluttered in my throat.

Eriol sighed. "I thought you knew that Sakura."

I did…deep down I did…but I guess I didn't fully realize it until then.

Thanks a lot Eriol.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review!

**PREVIEW! For the seuqel! "With Or Without You" REVIEW!**

Later that night, Syaoran, Meilin, Eriol, Tomoyo and I all sat outside in Eriol's backyard around a crackling fire, marshmallows and sausages on a small table beside us.

Yeah, we were having a wiener/marshmallow roast.

Hey, we went back to school the next day, why not?

I smiled, leaning back against Syaoran, his arms comfortably around me, his chin resting on the top of my head.

Could it get more perfect?

Doubt it.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" Syaoran asked, his breath tickling the top of my head.

"Mostly things with our family, seeing as it was the Christmas season." Tomoyo shrugged. "I went to Tokyo for a few weeks with my mom."

"I went to England for three weeks." Eriol smiled. "To visit family."

"And I was here, a loner, making snowmen and having snowball fights with myself." I smirked.

Did I mention that there was still snow on the ground? Yeah, there was snow on the ground and yet we were outside, sitting on blankets and crap around the campfire, trying to keep warm.

God we were insane.

Oh well, it was fun.

"I never knew you were from England, Eriol." Syaoran said, hugging his arms more tightly around him.

I missed his arms around me.

Eriol shrugged. "Well, I am. But God, I don't want to go back there, my aunts and uncles are just so…creepy! They insist on having tea and crumpets every few hours."

"I thought you liked tea, Eriol." Tomoyo said.

"I do." Eriol sighed. "Japanese tea, not English. It's just…weird."

I laughed, really, he was being stupid. "Okay then Eriol."

"So, you two ready for school?" Tomoyo asked, pressing a cup of hot chocolate against her lips.

"Not even close." Syaoran groaned. "Everything was so hectic in Hong Kong, I wanted time to relax…guess not, though."

I just noticed it then, I don't know why, but Meilin was being really…quiet. As in freakishly quiet.

What was her deal? She kept on staring at Syaoran and I as if she wanted to scream something at us…or, rather, him. And when he mentioned how 'hectic' things had gotten in Hong Kong, her frown only deepened.

What had happened in Hong Kong?

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	18. Worries

**_Thanks SO much for all your reviews!  
Yeah, this is just a story of one teenage girl's angst and worries. Her life, so to speak.  
The sequel will be up, hopefully, right after this story is finished!  
Review!  
ONE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS! REVIEW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!_

* * *

**

**With You  
Chapter Eighteen: Worries**

I sat, like a shell, in my desk that school day, anything and everything rushing through my mind.

Mostly, that Syaoran was leaving. If not at Christmas, then after school was over…but he was leaving.

Sure, we were in grade twelve, I knew that we'd all go our separate ways after we graduated…but still. I knew that Eriol and Tomoyo were staying in Tamoeda with me, going to the college in the city…but what about Syaoran and Meilin? Would they return to Hong Kong?

I hadn't thought about that.

I hadn't even asked Syaoran what he was planning to do after high school. That night, all we'd talked about was our past, not our future. Sure, we'd talked about the future a bit…but not where we'd be.

I loved Syaoran, and I didn't want to let him go…but if he was going back to Hong Kong to go to college or something…then I wouldn't stop him.

Damn. Oh what a tangled web we weave. Sure, if he were staying until the school year was over, I had a good few months left with him…but still. I wanted more than just a few months.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone, without the teacher noticing of course, and text messaged Meilin.

**CherryB:** _when r u 2 leavin?_

I waited nervously for her reply, Syaoran sitting not far from me in the class, listening attentively, as I should have been doing.

My phone vibrated with a message.

**ChinaRae:** _y?_

I sighed.

**CherryB:** _just TELL me Meilin!_

**ChinaRae**: _X-mas we go bak 4 a while. But we come bak after2 finish the year. Y?_

So they were leaving at Christmas, but they were coming back. This was a good thing…somewhat.

**CherryB:**_ I'll tell u lunch_

**XxXxX**

"Spill, Sakura." Meilin growled, pulling me into a corner of the cafeteria, her ruby eyes fierce.

"Spill…what, exactly?" I asked, genuinely not understanding.

"You know what I mean, Kinomoto." Meilin growled, her hand gripping my arm tightly. "What was that all about this morning? With the text messaging?"

"Oh, that." I smile sheepishly. "I just wanted to know when you and Syaoran were leaving."

"We're leaving in a few days, actually." Meilin said.

I gaped at her. "What? A few days? I thought you were leaving at Christmas! There's still classes that you'll miss!"

"And we'll take them back in Hong Kong." Meilin said. "But Yelan wants Syaoran back now. Don't worry, we're coming back after winter break."

"But…that's, like…two months away!"

Meilin smirked, letting go of my arm.

Then she walked past me, saying something over her shoulder, something that I barely caught.

"Then you'd better tell Syaoran before it's too late."

I stared blankly at her as she walked away, over to the table where Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran were sitting, chatting idly about something.

She knew…sure I had practically admitted it the night of the pillow fight…but still. If Meilin knew…did that mean that Eriol and Tomoyo knew?

Did Syaoran know?

Oh God.

I sighed and walked towards the exit, I had to think. As I passed by their table, I heard Tomoyo asking Meilin and Syaoran something about colleges, but I ignored it.

They were, most likely, going to a college in Hong Kong.

I walked out of the school, into the courtyard, enjoying the feeling of the cold wind against my skin.

What would I do when Syaoran was gone? I knew I'd have to move on but…would I be able to?

Doubt it.

I sighed, wrapping my arms around myself, looking sadly out at the graying sky. It was going to rain, maybe even snow, at any moment.

"Sakura?" a familiar voice said from behind me.

I didn't even bother to turn. I knew who it was.

"What are you doing out here?" Syaoran asked, stepping in front of me, seeing as I refused to turn around to face him. "Aren't you cold? Tomoyo was looking for you."

"I'm not cold." I said, feeling the icy wind rush through me.

Okay, maybe I was a little bit frozen.

Why not tell him now? I mean, Meilin had said…tell him before it's too late. He was leaving in a few days…so "too late" was coming up rather quickly.

Even though he was, of course, coming back after Christmas.

But a lot could happen over the two months that he'd be gone…so who knew where we'd be when he got back?

"Sakura?" Syaoran said. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

I looked up at him, confused. "Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked what you were doing out here?" Syaoran smirked.

"Oh, nothing." I said, my eyes drifting away from him, around the courtyard, which was deserted.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked, his eyes clouding with something…something almost like…worry.

I looked back at him and smiled faintly. "Nothing's wrong Syaoran."

Wow, could I sound any more fake?

Apparently not.

"You're lying Sakura." Syaoran growled. "Tell me. I think I know you well enough now to be able to tell when something's wrong."

Awe, that was so touching. Too bad.

I wasn't going to tell him…not yet, anyway. Maybe, while he was gone, I'd get over him. Maybe this was just a crush.

A really, really big crush that, whenever I looked at him, I felt my heart melt inside my chest.

I couldn't tell him…I mean…what if he didn't fell the same? What if he was just all "Uh…I just kissed you because…well, I'm a guy.

That would crush me.

And then I'd kill him.

"Nothing's wrong, okay? I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

God he was persistent!

I sighed and looked up at the sky. "The Christmas holidays."

"Really." Syaoran said tonelessly. "You were thinking about the holidays…while looking as if you were going to cry?"

I felt my cheeks flash, which was somewhat of a relief seeing as the rest of my body was frozen, that showed that I still had warm blood moving through me. "I-I wasn't going to c-cry!" I stammered, feelings my face turn ever redder as a smirk crossed the Chinese boy's face.

I wanted to slap that smirk away…or kiss it. Either would satisfy me.

"You're lying Kinomoto." Syaoran smirked.

"Why you little-" I growled, but was cut off when Syaoran pressed his lips against mine.

It was just a short kiss, short and sweet, but it was enough to warm me right up.

He pulled away, the smirk still evident on his face. "Come inside Sakura, you're frozen."

I frowned. If he thought that he could tell me what to do just because he kissed me, he had another thing coming.

Then, another cold blast of wind rushed through the courtyard and a shiver ran through me.

"Fine." I sighed, turning and walking from him, into the heated-school.

God bless whoever came up with heaters.

**_Three Days Later…_**

"Dad are you insane?" Touya all but shouted, following after my father around the kitchen, his eyes angry.

"No, I am perfectly sane, Touya, thank you." my dad smirked. "Calm yourself."

"You're asking me to calm myself?" Touya growled. "In case you've forgotten that Chinese gaki lives only a few blocks away, that same yaro who Sakura snuck out to see."

"I haven't forgotten Touya." dad frowned, shooting me a sour look.

I may as well clue you in to what was happening.

I was sitting at the table in the dining room, just minding my own business, finishing up a bit of homework, when Touya and my dad stormed in, Touya shouting his head off.

About what, you may ask?

Well, my dad was leaving town for three days for a big meeting in Tokyo, and Touya would be gone for those three days also, going to Yokohama with Yukito for a look at some of the college buildings there.

And me? Yeah, I got the house all to myself.

If, of course, Touya shut up.

Which, most likely, he wouldn't, not until he got his way.

"You're trusting her then?" Touya gaped at my dad. "To be here, alone, while that-that kid is not far away."

It was amazing how they could talk about me while I was sitting right there.

"Sakura will be good, won't you Sakura?" my dad asked.

I nodded, wishing I had a halo or something to put over my head. "Of course, you can trust me."

My dad smiled and turned to Touya. "See"

"You believe her?" Touya gaped at the man, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Why not?" my dad shrugged. "Give it a chance, Touya."

"Not with that raging hormone living a few blocks away." Touya grumbled.

"Oh come on Touya," I snapped. "Syaoran's not a bad guy, right dad?"

My dad nodded approvingly. "Yes, he is a very respectable boy."

I smirked, triumphant.

Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol had all come over after school that day, just to hang out and watch movies, and my dad had, finally, met Syaoran and Meilin.

"It's been decided, Touya." my dad snapped. "Sakura can take care of the house for three days. I cant take her with me and you can't miss this trip."

"Want a bet?" Touya challenged.

"Touya." my dad said darkly. "I will not have you ruin this opportunity just because you're too paranoid to leave your sister alone."

I smiled. Dad had so won that one.

Touya, realizing his defeat, sighed and turned to me. "If I hear that yaro got one inches near this house-"

"He won't Touya." I said flatly. "Syaoran and Meilin leave tomorrow for Hong Kong, anyway. They won't be back for two months."

Touya's face lit up, obvious joy lighting his eyes. Even though he'd lost the battle with my dad, he'd won the war when it came to Syaoran.

"Yes!" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. As happy as Touya was about Syaoran's departure, I was not.

It had been three days since the little incident in the courtyard…and I still hadn't told him.

I didn't know if I ever would.

Oh well, I guess I still had one day left.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short! ONE CHAPTER LEFT! (longer than this one ) Review!  
SYAORAN'S POV IN NEXT CHAPTER! 


	19. Final Telling

**_Thank you all for your amazing reviews and for sticking through with this story! (I'm glad some of you think it's like Meg Cabot, considering she is my favorite writer!)  
REVIEW!  
Sequel coming soon! KEEP AN EYE FOR IT! "With Or Without You"_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "With You" Jessica Simpson does (the song, not my story ) And I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but I'm guessing you already knew that.

* * *

**

**With You  
Chapter Nineteen: Final Telling**

I sighed, walking into the house, which was empty except for Kero and I, and closed the door slowly, grudgingly, behind me.

Syaoran was gone. Meilin was gone. Mostly…Syaoran was gone.

They'd just left, just got on a plane back to Hong Kong, and I wouldn't see them again for two months.

I think, over those two months, I'd die.

It was raining heavily outside, a thick layer of rain pouring down on the city, bright flashes of lightning lighting up the sky, loud jolts of thunder shaking the ground.

And there I was, standing in my front entrance, silent tears running down my cheeks.

**_Flashback  
_** "Syaoran I…I need to talk to you." I said softly, grabbing his arm, just as he was about to board the plane.

He turned to me, his dark eyes confused. "What's wrong Sakura?"

I quickly looked over my shoulder, making sure that Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin were out of ear shot.

They were. Good.

Time to get this over with.

I took a deep breath and turned back to him, but didn't look him in the eyes…I couldn't.

"I…I have something I need to tell you," I breathed. "Something I should have said a long time ago."

Syaoran smiled and nodded. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Why was I so nervous? I mean, my hands were sweaty and shaking and my heart was going about a million miles an hour.

Wait, I know why I was so nervous! Because I was about to admit my feelings to the boy I was desperately in love with.

Duh.

"Flight one-oh-four to Hong Kong, now boarding." a voice said over the sound system.

Okay, now or never. Time to go Sakura!

I sighed, clutching my hands together tightly to keep them from shaking.

"Syaoran I…" I managed to croak. "I'm sorry…about what happened…in Hong Kong."

"What happened?" he asked, looking confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Syaoran!" Meilin shouted from the gate.

"In a second Meilin." Syaoran said over his shoulder, turning back to me. "Sakura?"

Ah! I was such a coward! Just go out and say it!

"I'm sorry for hurting you." I said quickly. "I didn't want it to be like that, I really didn't. I-I love you. I should have told you this sooner, but I love you! I really do, with all my heart."

Then I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, turning and running from the area.  
**_End Flashback_**

I had left him there, standing there in the airport, staring after me, his eyes wide in shock.

Yes, shock. He had been shocked.

And I didn't even stick around to hear his answer.

Now I was going to sit here in Tamoeda for two months, twitching.

Literally, twitching, all because I couldn't stand there for two more seconds for his answer.

No, I had been so shocked with myself, shocked and embarrassed, that I had to run.

In the rain, no less.

I had run home, all the way from the airport, except when I took the bus once, in the rain.

So I was standing there, in my front entry, soaked.

With a strangled sigh I turned on the lights and walked upstairs, straight into my bathroom.

The same bathroom where, not so long ago, I had helped Syaoran when he was hurt…and got caught when Touya walked in.

Ah yes, such fond memories.

I turned on the shower and stripped off my clothes, getting in.

Washing my tears away…

A few minuets later, I was in my room, fully dressed in a white tank-top and baggy gray sweat-pants.

I was so going to make macaroni and cheese for dinner, then sit by the TV for hours with a box of chocolate ice-cream watching re-runs of_ I Love Lucy_ or _Gilmore Girls_.

Yes, American channels. We had a dish.

I walked back into my bathroom and pulled out my blow-dryer. No sense in having wet hair.

No sooner had I turned the dang thing on, however, did the power go out.

I have to admit, I was so out of it that this startled me, so I screamed.

But only a little.

"Damn storm." I growled as a huge boom of thunder sounded over-head.

With a strangled sigh, I walked out of my room, down the stairs, and into the tiny room beside the kitchen that held the breaker box.

But no matter how many times I flicked those stupid switches, the power would not go back on.

I hated walking in the dark, I really did, so the sooner I got candles lit, the better.

I walked, rather slowly so as not to run into anything in the dark, into the kitchen and pulled open the drawer that held the candles and matches.

When lighting struck overhead, however, I noticed something in that instant out of the corner of my eye.

A figure, standing in the doorway.

This made my heart jump into my throat, it scared me so much.

But then I was plunged into darkness again, and I tried to convince myself that I was just seeing things. No one can get in the house…I mean…we had locks…

My eyes widened suddenly as I remembered the group of people I'd pissed off when Syaoran was attacked.

_What if they stalked me out and now they're back for revenge because they know I'm alone?_ I thought frantically, still pretending to search for candles._ I don't want to die alone in this stupid dark house!_

I felt my fingers run along something sharp, then. A knife.

Ha, yeah right, like I wanted to become a murderer.

Lighting lit up the skies again, and I turned to look at the figure.

Yup, there definitely was someone there.

So, doing the only thing I could do in the situation, I screamed.

And ran.

Oh come on, like you wouldn't do the same.

So yeah, I ran, as fast as I could through the darkness, the only light provided was the lighting that flashed every half-a-minuet or so.

Basically, I was running blind.

But hell, I knew my house a lot better than the person in it, as I could tell from their clumsy footsteps after me.

"Get out of my freaking house!" I shrieked, trying to decide whether or not to run to the front door, which would take me a while to open considering it was bolted, or to my room, where I could safely lock myself in.

Room. Definitely room.

Then, I could sneak out my window…

I shrieked as I felt warm fingers brush against my arm, and I ran faster, slapping the hand away.

I was scared, really scared. I mean, I had only hit these guys with my umbrella, but God, they were scary even when provoked in such a trivial manner!

I almost fell as I rushed up the stairs and down the hallway to my room.

My pursuer, however, did not.

I felt his, or her, hand grip my arm tightly, pulling me to a stop just outside my room.

"No!" I shrieked, fighting against their strong grasp, waiting for the knife that would, most likely, sink into my side at any moment. Hey, the people who attacked Syaoran were, most likely, in a gang, so they probably carried around knives…or worse…guns.

Gasp.

"Let me go!" I continued to scream, fighting against the strong grip. "Let-"

My words were cut off, however, when lips pressed against mine.

Great, they were going to rape me, then kill me! What a great way to die.

Not.

Wait…I recognize those lips…

"Syaoran?" I growled as the person pulled away, chuckling slightly. "Oh my God you retard! Scare the shit out of me why don't you?"

If I could see him, he probably would have been smirking. "Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me it was you? Then I wouldn't have run and-"

"It was more fun this way." Syaoran said, his voice filled with amusement. Fun? He thought that was fun? I was going to have a heart-attack and he's having the time of his life?

"W-What are you doing here anyway?" I sighed, feelings his warm breath against my cheeks. He was close, very close…though I couldn't see, I could still feel the static between us. "You should be half way to Hong Kong by now!"

"I know, I should be." Syaoran sighed. "But I rescheduled."

"Rescheduled?" I breathed. "Why?"

"Because of what someone said to me before I got on the plane." Syaoran said.

"Eriol…said don't go?" I said, confused, remembering how the blue-haired boy had tried to convince Syaoran to stay over the holidays.

Syaoran laughed. "No."

"Then..."

"What you said." he answered softly, resting his forehead on mine, his grip on my arm loosening so much that his fingers slid down the length of my arm, resting when his fingers laced with mine.

Oh…that.

I felt my cheeks burn and I was glad for the pitch-black we were in. "O-Oh."

"About that." Syaoran said, his free hand slipping behind my neck, the warm feeling of his fingers against my skin was very pleasant, very pleasant indeed. "Well I-"

His words were drowned out when thunder boomed overhead, causing me to shudder and cover my ears.

Syaoran laughed, "Scared?"

"Um, just a bit." I swallowed, hard.

His hand moved from mine and slid around my waist and I felt him pull me tightly against him, his nose touching mine.

"I didn't hear what you said," I said nervously. "B-Before. You know, thunder."

"I don't know how I can say it again." Syaoran breathed, his breath hot against my skin, or maybe it was just that my skin was hot, his arm was delightfully possessive around my waist.

What? Oh my God.

"So you're not going to tell me now?" I frowned, mad that he couldn't see me pout.

"No." he said softly. The hand that was behind my neck gently started to stroke just under my ear, sending sweet shivers down my spine.

Damn him. He was good.

"I'm going to show you." he whispered, connecting his lips to mine.

Well, I guess this was a little, okay a lot, better than him just telling me.

The hand that was around my waist, gently slid along my hip, his other hand that was on my neck slid down to join his other hand on my other hip, all the while his lips working their magic on mine.

Ode to joy.

"I love you Sakura." Syaoran breathed, holding me tightly against him, as if he were afraid I was suddenly gonna jump up and run away. "I love you."

I smiled sliding my hands behind his neck, guiding his lips back to mine.

The next thing I knew, he was pushing me back into my room, closing the door behind us.

**XxXxX**

"I don't want to go." Syaoran sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around me, placing butterfly kisses on the curve of my neck. "You still have one more day until your dad and brother get back, right?"

I rolled my eyes. Syaoran had spent the past day with me at the house, and it seemed that he didn't want to leave.

"Right." I sighed. "But you still have to go home or Meilin and the others are going to think your plane went down or something."

"I could say it did." he smirked, looking down at me. "And then I could stay here with you."

"Last call for flight one-oh-six to Hong Kong." the voice said over the loud speaker.

"Go." I said, pushing him away from me. "Get on that damn plane."

"But-"

"You're coming back Syaoran." I smiled, gripping his hand tightly in mine. "So why the fuss?"

"Because I don't want to leave you." Syaoran smirked, leaning forward, planting his lips on mine satisfyingly.

He really had to get on that damn plane, or I wouldn't be able to let him leave.

I mean, I loved him, it broke my heart to know that I wouldn't see him for two months.

"Please Syaoran," I sighed, pulling away from his kisses, those dangerous kisses that I had fallen for more than a couple of times. "Just go."

He sighed and nodded, giving my hand a tight squeeze then letting it go. "Fine. I'll call you when I get in."

"I'll be waiting." I said.

"Bye." he smiled, giving me a kiss, one last kiss, then turning and walking through the gate.

I wanted to run after him, take his hand and pull him back, but that would be stupid. He had already cancelled his first flight for me, and I wasn't going to keep him from his family, who was probably pretty worried, any longer.

I had told him how I felt, and everything had gone perfectly. Better, even.

So now all I had to do was wait. For two long months I would wait for him.

Drat.

I sighed and turned from the gate, walking through the busy airport, hugging my arms around myself.

It had snowed last night, and a thick blanket of white covered the entire city. It was beautiful.

"Taxi, miss?" a man asked, standing by a small yellow car.

"No thanks." I smiled. "I'll walk."

And I would, too.

After all, I had to think of a good story to tell Touya when he came home. Who knew what he would think, or do, when he found out about Syaoran and I?

Not, of course, that I was going to tell him.

Yet.

**_(AN-- Here's your Syaoran's POV!)_**

**XxXxX Syaoran's POV XxXxX**

I smiled lightly to myself, sitting comfortably in my seat on the plane, gazing out the tiny window at the airport, which was slowly growing smaller as the plane made it's way down the runway.

I was leaving Sakura, if only for a little while. God, I didn't want to.

I had spent the night with her, and then the day, and every second I was falling more and more in love with her, and yet dreading the moment when I'd have to leave her.

I held my breath as the plane lifted off the ground, a tradition of mine, and wondered what Sakura was doing right then, if she was already walking out of the airport, or still standing at the gate.

Wherever she was, my heart was with her.

Two months…two long months before I would see her again, the beautiful emerald-eyes goddess that had shown me love and trust. I was going to miss her.

When she'd told me that she loved me a day ago, I had to admit that I was in complete shock. I had thought that she thought of me as just some fling.

Guess not.

Now that I knew, however, there was no way in hell that I was going to leave her, ever. When I got back to Tamoeda, I'd tell her my plans of staying there, with her.

And, when the time was right, I'd give her the promise of my life.

* * *

THE END!  
Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!  
SEQUEL COMING SOON!  
I just couldn't help but use this song….

**Song:** With You  
**By:** Jessica Simpson

_The real me is a Southern girl  
With her Levi's on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world  
Like I was Supergirl  
The real me used to laugh all night  
Lying in the grass, just talking 'bout love  
But lately I've been jaded  
Life got so complicated_

I start thinking about it  
Almost forgot what it was like  
To know when it feels right

_But with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you_

With you  
With you  
With you  
Now that I'm with you

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that, all my walls come down I  
t's like a private joke  
Just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally   
_Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me_

'Cause I start thinking about it  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know when love feels right

'Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before  
I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now Now that I'm with you

With you  
With you  
With you  
  
_Come and take me  
Love you, save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself with you_

I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you


End file.
